Life's not a fairytale
by Annabeth.Andrew.132
Summary: Kim's life is awfull.Her parents died in an accident at the fair at her birthday, she's an orphan who ran away from her adoptive,abusive Family. On her journey to health she finds a Job, old friends and even love. Will the Music producer's son help her Forget the past?
1. The accident

I don't own Kickin' It or anything in this story.

Kim's POV

Hi, my name is Kim Crawford, I'm 17 years old and this is the story of my life.

My life was awesome, I had an older brother, my amazing parents and the best friends a girl can have, but that was many years ago.

*Flashback*

~10 years ago at Kim's 7th birthday~

" Happy Birthday, Kimmy! Make a wish! ", my family said excited after they brought the cake into the kitchen , set it at the table in front of me and lit the seven , blue candles.

I thought for a moment and then blew out the candles. They started cheering and clapping. I gave them all a big kiss on the cheek while my daddy took photos. After that we made a family photo and each person that came to my birthday party gave me at least three presents. My friend Kelly gave me a Cinderella book, a cute, blue teddy bear and a bracelet with the letter K for Kim, my other friend Jason gave me a photo of all my friends and I in front of our stable we re-build after the fire accident, luckily no one got hurt and our horses got out without any harm, a new cowboy hat to my collection and a new pencil case ,because I threw the first one into the lake when we were arguing who can ride a dirt bike better(although we're only 7 we can do it really good) , he did not shut up about what amazing tricks he can do so I threw my pencil case at him ,but he ducked and it fell into the dirty lake. We stood there speechless and then we looked at each other and started laughing like crazy. Then there was Katy, Charles, Malcolm, David, Gale and my only cousin Leo, who's 24 by the way, and they gave me beautiful cowboy boots, jewelery and books.

After an hour they all (except Leo) had to leave and only my family stayed. Then they were turn to give me presents. "My dearest daughter we, in which I mean me and daddy, decided that you aren't aloud to play your granny's guitar anymore-" , my mother started to say but I cut her off "No, mommy, daddy, please you can't stop me from singing and playing guitar! " They stared at me like I'm crazy and then they started to laugh. I was really confused and my daddy could see it on my face so he explained: " Oh Kimmy let your mommy finish, she wanted to say that you aren't aloud to play that old, dusty guitar, it won't hold any longer when you play like a pro, so we decided that you should own your very own guitar." I stared at him for a moment my mouth wide open when he showed me my very own guitar. I didn't move at all I just stared at it, then took a deep breath, started screaming and jumping in excitement and hugging them. They laughed again and held their ears from my ear piercing scream. After I calmed down and promised to sing something for them after they gave me all my presents my grandparents were turn. "Kimberly, we wish you the happiest birthday! " , Finn(my grandpa, who thinks when I call him grandpa I call him old) said and handed me a box of the size of a TV, but I knew it's not a TV cause they know I don't like to watch those cheesy series for kids and nor do my parent so we only have one little, old TV in the living room to watch family videos or videos they took on my singing or dancing performances or dirt bike, horse ride or gymnastic competitions.

I opened it immediately and my eyes widened. My grandparents gave me the most beautiful straw cowgirl hat with a brown, leather rim. I jumped up and down and gave them a huge hug while screaming thank you. After I set it on my head Leo came over and handed me a little box. I looked up at him in surprise "But you gave me a present already." He chuckled and said "Before my mother died and my dad became an alcoholic, she gave me a list of things she wanted her family to have as a memory of her and one of those things was this…"and he opened the little box. There was a necklace, it had a heart shaped pendant on it. I took it out and noticed that you could open it, so I did. Tears started to form in my eyes, my aunt died of cancer and in the pendant was the last photo we took together, she was laying in the hospital, in her hospital gown, no hair and she was reading a book, I think it was snow white, to a 5 year old me laying next to her. We both were smiling into the camera showing our teeth, well I was missing three teeth. Her name was Sally and she died when she was 37, her husband, my uncle Frank, was so sad when she died that he started drinking and one day he was driving drunk and hit a tree, after that the police locked him in the house where they treat alcohol dependent people. After a week or so he escaped and they didn't find him yet.

I hugged him and he helped me put the necklace on. "It is beautiful!"

After the party and my performance on my new guitar we went to the fair to watch the performance of my favourite country singer Carrie Underwood.

And this is the time when my whole world collapsed. After the song 'before he cheats' and an applause there was a loud BANG. Everyone started to panic and look for the cause of the bang. Then there was another bang and a man in black showed up on the stage with a gun in his hand. Sheriff ran up to the stage and the man pointed his gun on him and shot. Sheriff Kane fell to the dead to the ground. I started to cry and my daddy picked me up and started comforting me. We were about to run to the car when the man in black took the microphone and said "If I see someone move another person will be killed, then another and another and another and so on. Everyone understood? Good. So here's what I want: I want all the money you have. If you give me your money, jewelery and everything we can sell for more than 20$, then maybe I will not kill you all. Now, my man will go around and take everything that has a price. Oh, and if someone tries something stupid we will blow this place up. Okay, now let's start."

A hundred of man in black started to run from person to person with guns in their hands and collecting everything they had. It looked hopeful, Steven the baker tried to call the police unnoticed, I didn't think it was a good idea and I was right. When he hung up one man in black pointed a gun at him and shouted "Boss, this ***** called the police!"

The 'boss' nodded his head and the man who pointed the gun at Steve pulled the trigger and Steve fell to the ground his blood splashing at the people in front of him. They started to cry and some of them whimpered every one and then. The men all collected the last things and ran to the parking lot of the fair. Luckily they didn't take any things from us. When they got into their cars the 'boss' rolled down his window and shouted with an evil smirk when he saw that everyone started to run away, to a safe place "GOOD NIGHT AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION!", then he pressed a button of a remote or something like this he was holding and off they were. My whole family stared to run, dad still carrying me. I knew the remote would do something, and I had an idea what so I started to count : 1…,2…,3…,4…, and the last number I said out loud "Daddy!5!" He looked at me confused and then there was a loud BUM, an explosion everyone fell to the ground. I fell on out of daddy's hands and hit my head pretty hard. My vision started to blur but I still could feel the pieces of tents, trees and everything that was at the fair fall on top of me. I am sure there was some human meat, blood and clothes as on hats and boots, as well. I could hear a lot of screaming, and before darkness overtook me I could see my family laying there dead on the floor covered in blood, ruins and bruises.

*End of Flashback*


	2. The escape

I still don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story.

Kim's POV

After the accident I was in a coma for 2 weeks, I had a concussion and some broken bones. My parents died and so did Leo, granny and Finn along with 351 others. I'm one of the 95 people who survived but were injured and there were 57 who didn't get hurt at all. The police caught the men who caused this after a week of searching and they were sent to prison for the rest of their stupid life. After another week in the hospital I was taken from Tennessee all the way to Arizona. There I lived in an orphanage. I could take all my things with me, my guitar, my clothes, my hats but I had to leave my friends, dirt bikes, house, horses and everything that I loved behind. I became a mute. I didn't sing, I didn't talk, I didn't dance or do gymnastic and sometimes I didn't want to eat either. In the orphanage were really friendly kids, but I didn't talk to them at all, I have no idea what their names are. Every free minute I was in my room crying, learning for school or thinking what life would be like if the accident never happened. Life would be better.

Anyways after two years in the orphanage a family from California adopted me. I had to move again, and I didn't want a new family. Everyone told me how lucky I am, but I'm not happy at all. They seemed nice. The woman is 25 and her name was Susan Harper and her husband is Will Harper and he's 32. I moved to California with them. Now I live in Los Angeles. Yay?... NO! I want to go back to Tennessee.

I hate California, I hate the Harpers and I hate my birthday. If it wasn't for my birthday my parents would still be alive, I would still be in Tennessee and my life would be so much better. I know it sounds selfish, but I can't handle this. It's just too much. I know it happened 2 years ago, but I lost everything I loved. But I'm pretty impressed that I didn't say a word for 2 years, but I promised myself that when I'm older I will move back to Tennessee, got to the grave yard where my parents are and will sing them my new song I wrote. I hope I still can sing and play guitar, piano and do everything I could when I was little. While I was in the orphanage locked in my room, I had a lot of time to write songs. They are pretty good I think. For a 9 year old I'm good at song writing.

I live with the Harpers for 7 years now and everything is wrong. They don't like me and I hate them. After a year they gave up the hope I would speak and started to treat me like trash. I have to clean the house every night, I have to get up at 4:30 to make breakfast, iron their clothes and prepare everything for their day. Then I have to go to school and when I return 'home' I have to cook dinner. Most of the time I have to stay up late, because they invite some 'friends' (I think they paid them to pretend they were friends. Who wants to be friends with…them?) and I have to do the maid and after they leave I have to do my homework. Sometimes when they're in a bad mood they beat me. Since I was 10 until now, and in a week I'll be 17. But this night it was the worst.

After I came back from school I into some grey sweatpants and a sleeveless black shirt. After that I brushed my hair and put it into a messy bun. I put on some make up to cover up the bruise from the beating last night and started to prepare dinner. Today we're going to have chicken with smashed potatoes and beans. I hope their 'friends' will not come today I'm really tired and not in the mood for cleaning their mess. At this time of the year ~a week before the accident~ I'm not in the mood for anything. After about an hour dinner was ready and the table was done. But where are Susan and Will they should be here about half an hour ago. Not that I care, but it's strange. I haven't got a good feeling about this. I waited for 10 minutes in the kitchen for them to arrive and when they weren't I just went up to my room and did homework. I wrote the last sentence from my thousand words essay when I heard the front door of our house slam shut. Immediately I ran down the stairs to find my 'parents' drunk like pigs. I could tell from the bad smell of their breath that they drank a LOT. They smelled just like uncle Frank when I last saw him. Last year he drove drunk again and had an accident, but this time he didn't survive. Will fell to the floor unconscious. I took out my notebook to write down my question 'What happened?' it read. Susan took a deep breath and shouted " Your father got fired you *****! It's all your fault!"

I angrily wrote down ' My father is dead! And why is it my fault?! I didn't do anything!' and showed it to her. Because she was drunk out of her mind it took her a moment to read it, but when she finally got it she was red from anger. She came over to me and slapped me across the face, hard. I fell to the floor from the force of the hit. She went to the fridge and took out a beer bottle. She drank half of it and then went over to the still unconscious Will and started to shake him. He groaned and shakily stood up with her help. She drank one more mouthful of the beer and then she threw the still half full bottle of beer at me. It hit me in the forehead and I could feel it start to bleed. I stood up holding my forehead and backed away from them. With every step back of me, they both took a step closer. After one more step back I hit the wall. And now they were standing in front of me. The awful smell of alcohol filled my nostrils. I held my breath to avoid the bad smell from their breath but also from fear. Will took a step back and then he kicked me in the shin and when I bent over from pain he kicked me in the stomach. Sharp pain run through my body, when he shouted " It's your fault! I'm not surprised your parents died, they wanted to get away from you!" Then he slapped me" You * slap* are *slap* a worthless *slap* peace *slap* of *slap* SH*T" Then he kicked me in the stomach. They chuckled and went into the living room. I couldn't take it anymore. I shakily stood up, and ran out of the house, leaving all my things there. It was cold outside and I was in just a sleeveless shirt and sweatpants. Blood started running down my face. I ran for about 10 minutes and my shirt was now soaked from blood and the bleeding still didn't stop. My vision got blurry and I could see black dots everywhere. I didn't knew where I was. I fell to the ground and puked into the bushes. Not food, but blood. I started to cough, so I held my hand in front of my mouth and noticed that I was coughing blood too. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. I fell to my knees. I can't do this anymore. Before I passed out with blood dripping from my mouth like drool (eew) I could see a blurry limousine stopping next to me and some people getting out and screaming for help. After that there was nothing but darkness.


	3. The beaten up girl

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jack's POV

„It's really important , you have to go! " my dad said. „But dad, I promised Rudy that after practice we'll go see the new Bobby Wasabi movie and this party is in Los Angeles! I don't want to go that far just because of that stupid party." My dad sighed and started to rub his temples. Then my mother entered the living room in her party dress and said with a kind smile playing on her lips „Jack, I know you want to go see the movie with your friends, but this is really important, your dad isn't kidding. They really need a new teenage star, people aren't interested in the same old stars, they want something new, therefore we have to go. And you my son, have to go, because you're seventeen and have experience with teenagers and popular stuff, just like your father. Plus you could make some new friends or maybe you will meet a girl." I rolled my eyes at the comment about the girl, but nodded my head. My parents smiled and then went to their room to prepare everything they needed. I went up to my room and called Rudy. "Hey, Rudy I'm sorry but I have to go to this boring party in Los Angeles, so I can't go see the movie with you." He sounded disappointed, but could hide it very good "Oh, it's okay. I understand. Then maybe tomorrow?" "Yea, maybe tomorrow. I'm sorry man, see ya!" after that I hung up and started to think of what I'll wear at the party. I'll ask my mother later. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and combed my now messy, brown hair. After that I called my mother to come up into my room. When she entered her jaw hit the floor and then he looked at me in disbelieve. I was confused. "Jackson Brewer!" Oh my god, my full name, this can't end well. "Look at your room. It's a complete mess. I can't even find your bed! Do you know the verb: to CLEAN?!" I gave her a sheepish smile and she started to laugh. Ok, that means she's not mad "I don't have time for cleaning, mom. I'm a busy man." Again she laughed at my comment "Yes, sorry I forgot. So what do you need?" I smiled and answered "Ehmm, could you help with what to wear?" She chuckled lightly and made her way over to my walk in closet. For a while she just looked around and then she handed me a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt. I actually liked it. I thanked her and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out, I cleared my throat to get mom's attention, who was looking at all the photos that hung on my wall, she turned around and smiled at me while tears were treating to fall from her eyes and mess up her perfect make up. I smiled at her and gave her a big hug. She dried her tears and said "My little boy is growing up. Jack, you look handsome!" "Thank you mom." after that we went to our limousine and our driver (Josh) drove us to Los Angeles. (From Seaford to Los Angeles it's about half an hour by car.)

*Time skip/The party*

BORING is the only word that can describe this party. There are no teenage guys here and a dozen of flirty girls that won't leave me alone. I'm sitting on a sofa in the corner of the room, trying to avoid any type of conversation. I'm happy that I have brought my IPod, it's the only thing keeping me from going insane. My parents are somewhere in the crowd of snobby people, talking about incoming stars. I like music, a LOT, but it's getting on my nerves how my parents always talk about music and other singers and never pay attention to the fact that their son actually isn't that bad of a singer. Although I am ashamed to tell them that I can play guitar like a pro. I'm not bad at singing, but I'm not good as well, I'm something in between. I'm sure better at playing guitar, but I never had the chance to show them that.

After a few minutes my mum came over to the sofa I was sitting at and said that dad wants to introduce me his colleague, so I stood up, took off my earphones and went over to my dad, who was talking to a chubby man with black hair and glasses in a tux. „Hello, my name is Jack." I said politely. „Hi, I'm Harry Brown, I heared a lot about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Then my dad said something about a new project, I didn't pay attention. Suddenly something they said caughed my attenion, I don't know why, but it seemed as if I will hear about this guy again:"Where's ?" my dad asked this Brown guy."Do you mean Will Harper? He got fired, because he was drunk at work more than once. He was pretty angry and started to scream something about a 'stupid, mute orphan girl that ruined his life' and that it's all her fault. I feel sorry for this girl." I had a strange feeling that after this night, my life will change forever, I hope in a good way.

Finally! The party is over and we can go home. My parents said their goodbyes and we were on our way home. After about 15 minutes we were finally near Seaford when I saw a blonde girl puking into the bushes. „It's just a stupid girl who is walking all alone and drunk." I thought, but when she stopped I saw that she was covered in lood and bruises. Imediatly I screamed at Josh to stop the car. First he hesitated, but then pulled over to where the girl was now on her knees coughing up blood. This can't be good. My parents looked confused, but when they saw the girl the cofusion turned to worry. When the car stopped we all jumped out screaming for help. I saw that the girl passed out after we jumped out of the car, but she still was coughing blood. My dad called the ambulance while I ran up to her and put her head in my lap, to make her comfortable. I didn't care that I now was covered in her blood, too. I brushed her hair out of her face and was shocked how beutiful she was. My curiosity rose. What happened to her? After about five more minutes the ambulance arrived and took her to the hospital and we followed them to find out what happened. In the hospital they asked us questions like: what is her name? Or what happened? But we couldn't answer. They had to do surgery to her, she had a concussion from a hit to her head and they had to pump out her stomach, because from her inside bleeding it was full of blood and if they didn't she could have suffocated on it.

I was really worried although I didn't knew her, hopefully she will make it out allright.

Suddenly a nurse came out of the girl's room and walked over to us "Are you the family who brought the blonde, beaten up girl?"


	4. Kim Crawford

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jack's POV

Suddenly a nurse came out of the girl's room and walked over to us "Are you the family who brought the blonde, beaten up girl?"

We jumped up and my dad asked imediatly "Is she allright? Do you know what happened?" She took a deep breath "She will be fine, she is still asleep so we don't know anything about her, but we assume that she was beaten often due to older bruises covered with make-up. We also know that she wasn't drunk. Thank you for calling us immediately, we saved her just in time. If you want you can leave now, but if you want to stay and talk to her later when she wakes up you have the doctor's permission." After that she left. I looked at my parent and said "We're staying! I need to find out what happened." They know I'm stubborn, so they didn't even try to argue.

We sat back down and after what felt like hours a doctor came over to us and said that she was waking up. I walked over to the room they told me she was in and noticed my parents not following me, but talking to the doctor, so I walked in alone. She was lying on a white hospital bed attached to some beeping machines. Her forehead was bandaged and you could see the blood start to soak through the bandage, she had no shirt on and instead she was bandaged from her hip to her chest, the shirt she was wearing when we found her, was next to her on a small, wooden table and if it wasn't black you would see that it was covered in her blood. Now that I looked closer at her beautiful face, I could see red hand marks on both of her cheeks and some bruises on her arms and one on her neck where she had a bracelet.

Her eyelids flickered a few times before they opened and I could see that she had beautiful hazel eyes. She looked around the room with a confused look that immediately changed to a panicked look. The monitor started to beat faster and faster. I ran to her bed and started to comfort her "Hey, it is okay. Calm down! You're in the hospital, but everything is alright." She started to calm down. I saw a glass of water on the table next to her bed so I took it and when I handed it to her she winced, as if I wanted to hurt her. That got me worried, but I let it slide. She took the glass from me and gave me a small smile which I returned immediately. After she drank all the water she handed me the glass and sat it down on the table. Then I turned back to her and asked her the questions that couldn't leave my mind, but I didn't want to scare her so I introduced myself at first "I'm Jack Brewer….. Who are you and what happened?" Her smile faded, she took a deep breath and she pointed at something at the table next to her bed. I turned around to look at the thing she was pointing at, it was…a pencil? I asked her a question and she wants to draw or something. I looked at her confused. She could see the confused look so she made a movement with her hand that looked like she was writing something. What? ...Then it hit me, I handed her the pencil and then looked around the room for a paper. I couldn't see any, so I took an old magazine I read in the waiting room. I handed it to her and she started to write, when she was done she handed me the magazine, it read : Nice to meet you!(How nice. She has manners.)My name's Kim Crawford and I'm mute, but it was my decision to become one.

"Okay, Kim but what happened? Did someone hurt you? Do you want us to call the police?" She started to shake her head no with a frightened look. I guess the shaking hurt her, because she winced lightly and started to rub her temples. "Do you want me to call the doctor or do you want more water?" I asked worried. She pointed to the glass, as if to say that she wanted some water. I stood up and went to the sink to fill the glass with water. She drank it and when she was done she put the glass on the table and wrote something into the magazine, when she was done she handed it to me: Thank you! Who are you? Are you the doctor's son?

I chuckled lightly "No, I'm not the doctor's son we were driving home when I saw you puking into the bushes. At first I thought you were just drunk, but then I noticed that you were throwing up blood so we stopped and called the ambulance and now here we are." She wrote down a quick thank you and then yawned. "You should rest, if you want I'll come over tomorrow. Goodnight Kim." I waved goodbye and walked out of her room. My parents were still talking to the doctor"-and if you could give me your phone number we will call you when we find out something new." the doctor said. My dad nodded and gave him his card after that they shook hands and the doctor walked away. Mom turned around and saw that I was standing there "Oh, hey Jack. So what did you find out?"

We started to walk towards the exit when I answered "Her name is Kim Crawford and she's mute. She didn't tell me what happened, but I could see the bruises and hand marks on her cheeks." We walked out of the hospital and Josh immediately got out of the car to open our doors like we were kings. I rolled my eyes and my mom continued to talk after she thanked Josh and got into the car "Poor girl, where do you think her family is? They must be worried sick." I gave her a worried look "Mom, I think her 'family' was the cause of her injuries. She didn't want me to call them so I think she ran away after a beating." At this time my dad joined our conversation "Maybe they had reasons for the beating." I let out a sarcastic laugh "Of course she didn't get 100% on a test so they beat her and she landed in a hospital! Loving parents!" "Yeah, maybe your right, but there must be an explanation. We don't know anything about her or her family maybe it was a robber or something like that when he tried to steal her purse?"

I just shook my head and the rest of the ride we were all silent thinking the same thing. What happened and why did it happen?


	5. What's happening?

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

I'm dead. I know I am. I want to see my family, but there is just darkness and silence. Wait, I can hear something beeping. BEEP….. BEEP….. BEEP….. Does that mean I'm not dead? But if I'm not dead, then what's going on? Did Will find me? I started to open my eyes to see what's going on. When I finally opened them, bright, white light blinded me. After my eyes got used to the light I looked around the room. It wasn't at the Harper's house then where am I? I started to panic and the beeping sound got faster. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. It was a room with white walls, a black TV on the wall and some strange, beeping machines next to my bed. Suddenly a brown haired boy ran to my bed and started comforting me "Hey, it is okay. Calm down! You're in the hospital, but everything is alright." I started to calm down and noticed that the beeping was slower now. Is that a cardiac monitor? Will this boy hurt me? He turned around and picked something up, from the table next to my bed, then he turned back to me and I thought he wants to slap me so I winced a little, but then I saw a glass of water in his hand and was sure he wasn't an enemy. He handed me the glass and I drank the water immediately. I gave him a smile which he returned promptly. I handed him the glass and he put it back on the table. I smiled at his kindness, but then he asked the question I tried to avoid and my smile faded. "I'm Jack Brewer….. Who are you and what happened?" I sighed and pointed at the pencil, lying on the wooden table. He looked confused so I moved my hand in the air, so that it looked like I was writing. He understood and handed it to me, then he looked around the room for a paper, but couldn't find any. He left the room and after a few seconds he came back in with … a magazine? He's such a douchebag. I wrote down : Nice to meet you! My name's Kim Crawford and I'm mute, but it was my decision to become one.

I handed him the magazine and he read what I wrote. He looked back up and continued "Okay, Kim but what happened? Did someone hurt you? Do you want us to call the police?" No! No! NO! I started to shake my head. Hell, did it hurt! I started to rub my temples. "Do you want me to call the doctor or do you want more water?", he asked concerned. How sweet! Wait, what? I pointed to the glass as if to say that I wanted some water. He understood and got up to bring me some water. After he came back and I drunk a mouth full and wrote a new message into the magazine : Thank you! Who are you? Are you the doctor's son? He chuckled "No, I'm not the doctor's son we were driving home when I saw you puking into the bushes. At first I thought you were just drunk, but then I noticed that you were throwing up blood so we stopped and called the ambulance and now here we are." I wrote down a thank you and couldn't hold back a yawn. "You should rest, if you want I'll come over tomorrow. Goodnight Kim." I smiled. He waved goodbye and left the room. I closed my eyes and immediately sleep overtook me.

The next day

When I woke up, I looked around the hospital room and saw a nurse bringing me my food and I hoped painkillers. I had a HUGE headache. She put the plate, cup of water and a box with pills on the table next to my bed then she looked up and saw that I was awake. She smiled and came over to me "Hi, my name is Sally. What's your name, sweetie? Are you hungry? How do you feel?" That means Jack didn't tell them. I looked at the table and saw the magazine and pencil still there. I took it and wrote down the same thing I wrote to Jack with some extra information : Hi, my name's Kim Crawford, I'll be 17 and am mute.(My decision.) I'm not very hungry, but I have a terrible migraine.

Sally read what I wrote and then looked at me with concern written all over her face, but I didn't know why. "Okay Kim. Here, take these pills and it should get better. I'll leave the food here and when you're hungry you can just eat it, you don't have to, though. If you need something you can just call me." Then it hit her "Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that you … you have to push this button and then … then I'll know you need something and … come." I smiled at her and nodded as if to say thanks. I'm happy that they don't ask me about what happened. After she left the room I took the pills and laid back down. I started to fall asleep when suddenly I felt as if my stomach would explode. OMG does it hurt! I'll vomit. I got out of bed before a wave of nausea flooded in. I freed myself from all the cables connecting me to the cardiac monitor and tried to run to the bathroom, but everything hurt the second I started to move. I took a wobbly step and immediately fell to the ground. That hurt. What should I do? The nurse will be angry when she finds me like this. The nurse! I don't care that she'll be mad, I need to go to the bathroom, I feel like I'll throw up every second. I pushed the nurse button and waited. Pain shot through my body. Where's the nurse!? Suddenly unbearable pain erupted in my stomach and I cried out in pain. I didn't care I 'said' something, I just need the pain to stop. Finally Sally came running into my room with a smile playing on her face "Hey, Kim. What can I do-?" then she noticed me laying on the floor, clutching my stomach, tears running down my face and shaking uncontrollably. "Oh my god Kim! What's wrong? Kim it's important! You have to talk. NOW!" I tried to say something but nothing came out when she tried to help me back to my feet. I felt another wave of pain and fell back to the ground, still crying. Shakily I lifted my hand and pointed to the bathroom. Sally looked at the bathroom and realization hit her. She put one hand under my arm and with the other she held my waist and helped me up. We took about two steps when another wave of pain run through my body and it was the worst one. I cried out in agony again and we both fell to the ground. Sally started to panic now, too. She started to call for a doctor. "HELP! Doctor! Doctor! Kim, you have to wait here I can't do this alone." And she ran out calling for a doctor. I knew I couldn't stand up so I crawled to the bathroom. Finally I got to the door leading into the bathroom, I opened the door once again crying out in pain. One more step and I'm in front of the toilet. FINALLY! I bent over the toilet and started to throw up. I didn't even eat anything, so why am I throwing up? I looked into the toilet and knew that it wasn't food, but gastric acid. This can't be good. I couldn't stop, but there was nothing left to throw up. Everything hurt, my vision got blurry and pain erupted in my stomach once again. I had no power to stand over the toilet and fell to the ground. Through the tears I could see the doctor and the nurse run into the bathroom. They spoke to me, but I couldn't hear anything except a ringing in my ears. Then the doctor said something to the nurse, she ran out of my room and after a few seconds she returned pulling a stretcher. The doctor lifted me up and I cried out in pain again, he laid me down on the stretcher and rushed me out of the room. It felt like in slow motion, doctors and nurses running besides the stretcher and talking about things I couldn't hear. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack and a man and a teenager, both with light brown hair. They talked and Jack was smiling, but then he turned in my direction and the smile faded. And before I passed out once again, I could see him run into my direction.


	6. I think I do

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jack's POV

The first thing, I thought about the next morning, was Kim. I don't know why, but I feel like I have known her my entire life, although I don't even know how old she is. I'm crazy! After I ate breakfast, I called Rudy and Ricky to ask them if they will go visit her with me. Rudy is my karate sensei and Ricky is the son of Rudy's girlfriend's best friend's sister. One day after training Rudy and I went to Falafel Phil's for lunch and Rudy's girlfriend and my health class teacher, Bethany and her best friend, I think her name's Susan, were there. Susan had to look after Ricky for a week, because his parents were at vacation, so we talked while Rudy flirted with his girlfriend, YUCK, and we became friends. Anyways, I called them and they agreed. I'm meeting them at my house in about thirty minutes. I got up to my room and searched for something to wear, but in my mess I couldn't find anything. Finally! I found some black, worn out jeans and a white t-shirt. After I changed I brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

DING DONG. Okay, let's visit Kim. I ran down the stairs to the front door, our butler Andrew was about to open the door when I called "I'm coming Andrew! I'm coming." He turned around to look at me, nodded his head, bowed and walked away to do things butlers do. When I opened the door, Rudy with a sheepish smile and Ricky with an angry expression stood there. I let out a chuckle, because whenever Ricky's angry he's as red as a tomato. "Hey, guys. Ready to meet Kim?" I asked. Yesterday night I told them everything I knew about her and they were eager to meet her as much as I was eager to see her again. They nodded their heads without a word and started to walk away, but I couldn't but ask "Okay guys, what happened? Rudy you smile that sh*t- I- did- something- stupid- and- now- someone's- mad- at- me- and- I'm- scared- he/she- will- take- revenge- on- me look and you Ricky look like you're going to explode with rage. So, spill!"

We went over to our limousine and told Josh to drive us to the hospital. Ricky gave Rudy one last glare then turned to me and explained "We were on our way to my house by bus because Rudy forgot to tank the car and there was this girl I like you know, Taylor. Well, she was with her mother and her mother she's a little bit … chubby. Anyways, I was about to ask her out, but this douchebag ran to her mother and started to rub her stomach and said : OMG! I love babies! When is it going to be born! She started to scream at him and Taylor said that she's not speaking to rude people! He screwed up my only chance!" By the time he was done we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. I couldn't hold in my laughter. He's mad because of a girl that even didn't like him, I know because I know she has a boyfriend. Ricky glared at me and Rudy chuckled lightly. "You know she has a boyfriend, right?" I asked him calming down a little bit. He stopped a few feet away from the entrance and looked at me confused and then angry again "I told you I'm going to ask her out and you don't tell me she has a boyfriend! You're such a good friend!" Now he couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh to. We stood in front of the hospital and waited for our laughter to stop, because if we would laugh like we did, inside of the hospital they would kick us out and I wanted to see Kim.

After everyone calmed down we entered the hospital still chuckling. I looked up to search for a nurse to inform her we wanted to visit Kim, but what I saw was horrifying. There were nurses and doctors pushing a stretcher with a crying and screaming girl, that was clutching her stomach and shaking uncontrollably. Before they rushed the girl into the operating room, I noticed her honey blonde hair and knew it was Kim. I started to run after her, when suddenly her eyes closed and she lost consciousness. I ran over to the nurse that was holding her hand while the others were pushing the stretcher and talking about what could be wrong with her, and asked her what happened. "I don't know. Are you the kid who brought her here yesterday?" I nodded and she continued "I don't know what's wrong. No one does. Today when I brought her breakfast she said that she had a migraine, after that she took her painkillers and slept for about three hours. I was changing the bed sheets in another room, when I heard someone scream in pain I went out to look what's wrong and at the same time I got a text from Kim's room that she needs something. I thought she was hungry or thirsty, so I went in smiling and asked what she needed when I saw her on the floor, crying, shaking and clutching her stomach. I tried to help her up, but when she moved she let out a cry of pain and fell back to the ground. I asked her what was wrong and that she NEEDED to talk. She tried, but nothing came out so she shakily pointed to the bathroom. I knew she will puke so I put one hand under her arm and with the other hand I held her waist. After about two steps she let out another heartbreaking scream of pain and fell to the ground crying hysterically. I knew I can't help her without someone's help so I ran out screamed for help, no one heard me so I ran out to bring help. When I returned she was in the bathroom lying on the floor, the toilet was full of stomach acid and she was shaking uncontrollably. In my whole life I didn't see anything as horrifying as this. The doctor you saw run next to her was the one who came, well he talked to her, he asked her what was wrong but she just stared at the roof with wide eyes, whimpering every now and then. After she didn't answer any questions the doctor told me to bring the stretcher, he lifted her up and she let out another scream of agony. The doctor laid her down and we rushed her out of the room. At our way to the operating room we called more doctors, because we have no idea what's wrong and well she still was screaming sometimes, but I don't think she notice because just before we got to the operating room she fainted and well then you know what happened. Do you know what could be wrong?" I shook my head no and she walked away. I can't believe it. What could be wrong?

The guys went over to me and asked with worry "What's wrong, man? Was that girl Kim?" I nodded my head slowly still not believing that this actually happened. She was fine when I last saw her.

I told them what the nurse told me and they were speechless just like me. After another moment Ricky spoke "Why do you care about her so much? I mean, I know it's horrible what happened to her, but you barely know her. Every time you speak about her you're so happy and everything but you don't know her. Is it possible that …. that you like her?" Rudy looked up wanting to know my response too. I thought about it for a minute. It can't be true, right? I mean, yes I just met her and everything, but it was like I knew her my whole life, I like her hazel eyes, I like her honey blonde hair and her smile, but…

Oh my god, Ricky's right. I like Kim Crawford, the girl I just met and that just because she got beaten up. I looked Rudy and Ricky in the eyes and slowly nodded my head "Yes, I think I do."


	7. You know her?

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Dr. Smith's POV

I don't understand. What's wrong with this girl? "George, call Sally. She was in the room when this all happened and before too." I ordered. He ran out of the room and I turned my attention back to the girl. I can't do anything if I don't know what she did. Suddenly the door burst open and in came George and Sally the nurse. "Sally, I need to know what she did, ate, drank and everything you know. Oh, and what's her name once again?" The girl let out another scream of pain, that got me worried so I snapped "NOW!"

"Oh, sorry. So her name's Kim Crawford, she'll be 17 soon and she's mute. I don't know if she-" she started, but I cut her off "Sally! I need the important things not her biography!" She nodded in understanding and continued "Well, today when I came to her room, she didn't eat anything she told me she wasn't hungry, but had a huge headache so I gave her the painkillers you gave me. Then she fell asleep and after about three hours I think she woke up and felt pain so she tried to go to the bathroom to throw up, but she had no power and the pain, well she couldn't hold herself up. When I helped her to the bathroom, she just fell back to the floor so I ran and got you and then you were there so I think you know what happened." I nodded and thought. Maybe she's allergic to these pills. Or maybe she- I was interrupted by Dr. George Brown calling " if she will be so tense and struggling so much her stitches will break!" Crap, I forgot about her stitches. "Okay, we will strap her to the bed, hopefully we can put her under anesthesia when she's not struggling. Sally, get the sedatives, George hold her and I'll strap her to the bed." They nodded in understanding and we waited for Sally to return with the sedatives. Finally she ran back into the room, but it was too late. Kim moved around too much, her stitches broke and she let out the loudest scream I ever heard from a patient. Sally looked frightened at me and handed me the sedatives. Blood started to leak out from her stomach, where we operated her inside bleeding. We strapped her to the bed immediately, while she still screamed we gave her the injection with the sedatives and after about 10 seconds she stopped screaming and struggling and her body went limp. "Tell everyone that they don't have to worry about the scream please." I told Sally and then started to fix up this broken girl.

Jack's POV

After I told them, that I probably like a girl I just met, we sat in the hospital waiting room in silence. Uncomfortable silence, at least to me it was uncomfortable. Luckily Rudy broke it when he stood up and said "I'm hungry. I'm going to get us something to drink and some food, do you want something special?" I shook my head no, but Ricky stood up too and said "I'll go with you. I think Jack needs some alone time." Rudy nodded and they walked towards the cafeteria. I need to know what's going on in there. What's taking them so long? After another ten minutes, I could hear a heart breaking, scream of agony. Oh my god, it was Kim! What's going on?! I looked around the hospital and noticed that everyone was searching for the cause of the scream. Then came another scream, but this one wasn't as loud as the first one. Then another and another and each got quieter and weaker. Finally this nurse got out of the room. I ran up to her and asked worried "What happened? Is she alright? Can someone tell me what's going on?" She looked at me with concern in her eyes and answered "We assume she is allergic to the painkillers and it caused the nausea. And the scream..." She trailed off "What caused the scream?" She took a deep breath „She struggled to much and her stitches broke. But I'm sure she's going to be alright. I'm sorry but I have to go now." And she left. Her stitches broke! Oh my god, what's wrong with this girl?! She's like a magnet for injuries!

The guys returned after a few minutes with some soda cans and hamburgers from the cafeteria. They tasted disgusting, like shoe soles with ketchup, YUCK!

Now, finally after a LOOOONG hour, one of the doctors came out, his clothes covered in blood. He looked tired, but I didn't care if he will not help her, he's not going to rest. I walked to him, the guys following me and asked „Is she okay?" He let out a chuckle „You care about her a lot. Yes, she's alright. We had to do the stitches again and we had to do something about the painkiller thing, but other then that it's okay. She will sleep for an hour or two now and when she wakes up she'll be dizzy, tired, she's not going to remember everything that happened before the operation and maybe she will not concentrate on everything you or she said, so you have to be prepared." And he left to wash himself up. I sighed in relief and then I saw the other doctor push her stretcher to her room. When we walked to her room the doctor was attaching her back to the monitors and then left without a word. We sat down at the sofa in the room and talked about, things. Suddenly I could hear her wriggle in bed, so I stood up and walked over to her bed. Her eyelids opened and I saw her now confused, hazel eyes look at me. She gave me a weak smile and then she looked at Rudy and Ricky, who were still sitting at the sofa and then back at me. "How do you feel?" I asked. Weakly she lifted up her hand and showed me her thumb up. I chuckled. She looked back at Rudy and Ricky and then pointed at them. They saw her pointing at them, so they stood up and walked over to me. "This is Rudy my karate sensei and this is Ricky my friend. Guys, this is Kim." She tensed up a little bit at Ricky's name and he looked a bit tensed too. Then realization hit him "Kim? Is it really you?" He gave him a small, weak smile and nodded her head. Then her eyes started to close and she fell asleep. Ricky just stood there with wide eyes, staring at her. Rudy and I stared at him confused and asked at the exact same time "You know her?"


	8. The Explanation

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jack's POV

I'm really confused right now. Ricky knows Kim? He didn't answer our question, why didn't he answer our question? "Ricky, do you know her?" I repeated more sternly. He sighed and nodded his head then he walked to her side, took her hand and sat down on a chair. We just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Then I noticed something shocking. Ricky was crying, but he smiled so I think it were tears of joy. He kissed her hand and let out a laugh "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" What the hell is he talking about? Did he hit his head too? Then Rudy finally spoke "Okay, would you like to explain, because I'm really confused."

"J- Jason?" said a weak female voice. Kim? But the doctor said she will be tired and everything, so why is she awake again? She should rest and who the hell is Jason? The surprising thing was that Ricky looked up at her and nodded his head. No, wait the MOST surprising was that Kim actually spoke. What's going on?! "Kimmy! I knew it! I knew it! Where were you? Why didn't you call us? We missed you! **I**missed you! And Kelly, she was freaking out after what happened! They didn't let us see you and one day all your things were gone and so were you! Oh my god Kim, I'm so happy! I missed you! I REALLY missed you!" he said while hugging her. She had tears in her beautiful eyes. I cleared my throat, they looked at me and so I said "Could someone tell us what's going on, please?"

Ricky looked at Kim and she nodded her head, so he looked back at us and began "Ten years ago, I lived in Tennessee. You know a cowboy, living on a farm, with animals, tractors and everything. And so was Kim. My full name is Jason Ricky Weaver and ten years ago everyone called me Jason and not Ricky. Kim and I were like brother and sister, we did everything together. It was Kim's seventh birthday and after her party she and her family went to the fair and well something happened. Kim went to the hospital, she was in a comma, had a concussion and some broken bones. How I said they didn't let us see her and when they told us she was released, we went to her house to see her, but she and all her things were gone. We were all broken without her. My family moved and so I thought that maybe if I'm not Jason anymore, I'll forget that I lost my sister. So I told everyone that my name's Ricky and never told anyone something from my past." he turned to Kim who now had more tears in her eyes and continued "But everything reminded me of Kim. I couldn't forget you, we were all worried. They didn't tell us where you were and now you are here alive and … maybe not as well as I hoped you would be, but you are here and I'm really happy that you are finally with me. Jack, thank you for saving my 'sister's' life." He hugged her lightly, so that he won't hurt her. So they know each other. But what accident? Maybe they will tell me one day, but aren't ready yet. Then I remembered again, Kim spoke "Kim! You spoke! That's awesome." She smiled weakly at me and let go of Jason or Ricky or whatever he wants us to call him. I heard a sob, but it wasn't Kim. I turned to look at Rudy and saw him there sniffling and tears running down his face "This is so sweet! It's like a movie, a happy reunion after ten years of not knowing if the other one is okay!" Everyone looked at him and then burst out laughing.

Suddenly Ricky/Jason took out his wallet and took out a picture. It was a picture of nine, smiling, very dirty children standing in front of a stable. I assume it was a picture of Ricky/Jason and Kim with their friends back in Tennessee. He gave it to her, she took it, looked it for a second and then she looked back up at him and said with a hoarse voice "I have mine at home. There isn't one day I don't look at it and think about what could be if I didn't move, away from my family. I love you!" then she looked at me and Rudy and continued "I know I just met you and it was in this situation, but I hope we can be friends because you mean a lot to me. Jack, you saved my life and were here when I needed a friend, and Rudy, you stayed here just to make sure I'm okay and you don't even know me. Thank you!" I wanted to say something but the nurse came in and we had to leave the room, so she could checkout if everything was okay.

After 10 minutes she came out and said "You can come in now, but we gave her some medicine and she might fall asleep mid sentence, so be prepared." And she walked away. We went in, to see Kim still looking at the photo. "Kim?" Ricky said. She looked up at him and smiled, so he continued "Kim, we are going to go now. You should get some rest and everything so you can leave as soon as possible. We'll come over tomorrow I promise! I love you, Kimmy!" he kissed her forehead. We all waved goodbye and before we left I could see her yawn and slowly close her eyes.

Okay, so they know each other, she's not a mute anymore, but we still don't know what happened. "Guys, we still don't know what happened. What if it really were her parents and when she'll get out of the hospital they'll beat her again. I'm really worried." Ricky stopped abruptly and I bumped into him "Sorry man. I didn't think about it until now. I guess we have to ask her about it tomorrow, but right now we have to celebrate, I still can't believe I found her again. Thank you, Jack. This all is happening thanks to you. I have to call my parents and tell them, they aren't going to believe me!" With that he walked off taking out his phone and dialing his parent's number. After he hung up we went to the limousine and Josh dropped them off at their houses and then we drove home. At our way we passed a drunk man screaming something I couldn't understand. I knew he was drunk, because his steps were small and he stumbled every now and then. I just shook my head, why are people drinking alcohol? They'll die sooner and cause trouble. I'll never understand this.

After we arrived home I ate an apple for dinner, took a shower, brushed my teeth and went to bed. My dreams were all about the blonde girl with hazel eyes, I fell for after taking her to the hospital just yesterday. What a crazy world!


	9. The Janitor Room

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

The next day I woke up really early. No one was walking in the halls except some nurses. I was tired of lying in bed so I stood up carefully and tip toed to the chair where my things were lying. They were still bloody, but I didn't care, I just put them on, took the photo of Jason, Kelly, Leo, me and my friends from Tennessee and went over to the door. I looked around and made sure no one saw me, when I quietly ran down the hall looking for a room where I could hide for just a bit. Nothing except of my side and head hurt anymore. Suddenly a nurse turned into my direction so I quickly hid behind the door of an open room. After a few seconds I heard fading footsteps and knew she didn't notice me. I sighed in relief and continued down the hall. Finally I reached a janitor room. I looked around to make sure anybody saw me and slipped inside. Then I slid down the wall, took out the photo and broke down in tears. In four days it's my birthday and their deaths anniversary. I need to go back to Tennessee! After I calmed down a bit and thought about all the good times with them. Once, when I was 4 we went to visit my aunty Sally in the hospital. On the way there we bought her a really cute cowboy teddy and flowers. We spent the whole day there. It was late in the night and my parents wanted to leave, because I had to go to bed, but I didn't want to so after a while of arguing they let me sleep there with aunty. It was awesome, I loved my aunty so much and when she died I locked myself in my room and didn't eat or go out. After four days my parents were REALLY worried so they called Kelly and Jason to try to speak to me. Jason said that I needed to eat, but I refused to come out, so he climbed up to my window and got in. I was surprised, because we were only 5, but he managed to get me out and we went on a ride on our dirt bikes. Then we stopped at the lake near the woods and stayed there. Kelly and Jason climbed up the tree and when I wanted to follow, my stomach started to hurt from hunger and I fainted. Jason carried me all the way to my parents and they brought me to the hospital where my aunty Sally was before and where they gave me something that should give me some energy to wake up and eat by myself. I small smile appeared at my face at the memory, although Sally died. I touched Sally's necklace that I had still on. From all the crying I got tired and Fell asleep, leaning against the wall of a janitor room in the hospital. How unusual.

Jack's POV

RIIIIING! RIIIING! I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Who would call me at 8 in the morning? After I groaned and stretched I took my phone and pressed the accept button "Hello?" There was some rustling and then my dad spoke "OH, Jack. Sorry if I woke you up. It's just after I went to work they called from the hospital and told me that the girl, Kim disappeared. When they went to her room to check on her she wasn't there and nor where her clothes. I thought you should know. They are searching for her, but they didn't find her, yet." My eyes widened "What!? Okay dad. Thank you. I'm going to the hospital and help them. Bye!" Before he could say something I hung up and ran to my closet, put on a blue button up shirt and black worn out jeans and brushed my teeth. Then I went to the kitchen grabbed an apple and ran to the car. I didn't even wait for Josh, I just got in my black Audi r8 and drove to the hospital. After 5 minutes I finally arrived and ran in and straight to the front desk "Where's Kim Crawford? Did you find her? What happened?" The old lady looked up at me and answered "Young man, I'm sorry but we didn't find her yet, but we think she just wanted to leave for a bit because her shoes are still in her room. If you want you can help look for her." I thanked her and thought about where I would go if I was her. I would probably go to the bathroom, the canteen or a… janitor room. I looked for a janitor room nearest to her room. Finally I saw one and quietly opened the door so that if she was in there I wouldn't scare her. I sighed in relief when I saw her there leaning against the wall, sleeping. She was holding her chain with one hand and in the other she was holding the photo Ricky/Jason gave her yesterday. Wait, was she crying? She had wet eyes and cheeks and sometimes I could hear her sob a little. I went over to her and picked her up bridal style, carefully not to wake her up. For a while she stirred a bit, but then she relaxed in my arms and buried her head in my chest. I carried her down the hall to her room and on my way there I saw a nurse talking to someone so I went over to her and said "Excuse me?" She turned to me and her eyes widened, when she saw Kim in my arms "Oh my god thank you! You found her! Where was she? Do you know what happened?" I chuckled "She was in the janitor room. I think she needed some time out of bed alone, I just wanted to let you know I found her and you don't have to worry anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll bring her to her room." She smiled and so I went to her room and laid her down on her bed. Kim was in her black, bloody shirt and then I thought about what could have happened, again.

After about an hour she finally woke up. At first she looked around the room confused, but then she spotted me and smiled. Immediately I smile back and said "How are you feeling?" First she hesitated, but then she said with a hoarse voice "Fine. How did I get here?" I chuckled and answered "Everyone in the hospital was freaking out, because you just disappeared. They were searching for you everywhere, but couldn't find you. Then they called my dad and he called me and I freaked out too. I came and apparently they didn't look in the janitor room. I found you there sleeping so I carried you to your room and all the time I was asking myself one question: Why would someone sleep in the janitor room, when the someone has to lay in the hospital bed and rest?" She blushed and answered "Ehm, thank you. I- I just wanted to get out of bed and be alone and I fell asleep. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

Kim's POV

I blushed and answered "Ehm, thank you. I- I just wanted to get out of bed and be alone and I fell asleep. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Uups, I didn't think they would worry about me so much.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay." After that we talked about everything we came up with. It was lunchtime and the nurse brought in a tray with water and spaghetti. Then she left and I drank the water, but I didn't want to eat. Jack noticed I didn't eat and a concerned look crossed his face "Kim, you should eat. You are too thin and you'll get sick. Besides you need the energy!" I shook my head and said "I'm not thin! I'm just not hungry, Jack you don't need to worry. I'll be fine, besides I can eat it later." He just nodded his head and said "I'll not leave until you ate it." I just laughed.

We watched some TV and it was getting late so he said "Kim, you really should eat now." I groaned, but nodded. Then I took the fork and started to eat. It's not that it wasn't good, but I just couldn't eat it. I wanted to puke just when I thought about food, but I ate it. After another hour it was 7 and the visiting hours where almost over so he stood up and said "Kim, I need to go now, but I promise you that tomorrow I'll visit you. Oh, and I forgot to tell you that as much as Ricky or Jason wanted to come he couldn't he got weekend detention, because he had a fight with another guy and he tolt me to tell you that he'll visit tomorrow." I nodded and smiled "It's okay. I'm glad you came. Bye Jack."

"Bye Kim. See you tomorrow." He was just about to leave when suddenly the door to my room burst open. When I saw who it was I started to shake uncontrollably, I closed my eyes, put my hands on my ears, I started to shake my head no and sobbed "No! NO! Go away! It's not true! GO AWAY!"

Before I blacked out I saw Jack run over to my bed, saying something and Susan and Will with evil smiles on their faces. No! This can't be happening!

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but I lost my phone and my parents punished me by taking my notebook.**


	10. What's going on?

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jack's POV

I was just about to leave, but suddenly the door to Kim's room burst open and in came a man and a woman. I think the man's name was Will and his wife's name was Susan. I knew that because Will worked at my dad's company and sometimes his wife visited him and I know they adopted a kid a few years ago, but I never met her or him, anyway he got fired because he was drunk at work. Then I remembered that he was the drunk man shouting at the street last night. But what are they doing here? I looked at Kim and what I saw terrified me. She was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes were shut, she put her hands over her ears, while she's shaking her head no and sobbing and crying "No! NO! Go away! It's not true! GO AWAY!"

What's wrong? Does she know them? I was really worried so I walked over to her bed "Kim? Kim, what's wrong? Kim!? Kim, look at me. Everything is alright! Kim! KIM!" She fainted so I pressed the nurse button while shaking her. I looked at Will and Susan and saw that they were smiling?! What's wrong with them!? Suddenly a nurse came in and saw what was going on so she ran to Kim's bed, checked her pulse and asked "What happened?" I started to explain "We talked and when I wanted to leave they came in and she started to shake, she held her ears and her eyes were shut then she started to shake her head no and cry 'No! NO! Go away! It's not true! GO AWAY!' and then she fainted." The nurse thought for a moment and then finally said "Okay. I'm sorry but could you all leave the room? Just for a moment." I nodded and left. A while after that the woman and her husband came out too, so I went over to them and said "Hi, my name is Jack. Do you know Kim?" Will looked at me annoyed, but immediately he hid it with a smile "Hi, I'm Will Harper and this is my wife Susan Harper and that is our daughter Kim. We adopted her a few years ago. Are you her friend or something?"

Does that mean they beat her? "Hmm, yes. We found her beaten up on the sidewalk. Do you maybe know what happened? She won't tell us." His smile faded "We don't know. She often just ran away and came back after a few days. We thought she was somewhere drinking with her friends, but Susan found out that she is in the hospital so we came here to take her home. I'm glad you saved her."

I knew he was lying, I could see it in his eyes, but I just nodded. We sat down in the waiting room and after five minutes the nurse came out "She's fine now. She had a panic attack, something frightened her apparently. A while after you left she woke up and puked, but she's fine now, just exhausted. You may go in." I thanked her and went into Kim's room. She was really pale and just staring at the wall. Her eyes widened a bit and her breathing quickened. "Kim?" I asked gently. Kim jumped a little and shouted "NO!" When she noticed it was just me she calmed down and broke into tears. It concerned me a lot. Suddenly she looked behind me and her eyes widened again and she jumped out of bed and backed away. When she hit the wall she started to shake her head "No! NO! Go away! Go Away! GO AWAY! Let me be! Please! NO! NO! NO!" she slid down the wall and rocked back and forth. Now my eyes widened too. I ran to her and started to comfort her "Kim. Kim! Everything is alright! I'm here! Kim, what's wrong? Kim! Calm down! Kim! Kim! Kim, look at me! Kim, you have to calm down! Everything is fine!" I hugged her and she winced, but then she started to cry into my shoulder. Then I tried to pick her up and bring her to bed, but just when I wanted to stand up with her she pushed me away and tried to back off more, like she wanted to disappear in the wall. What should I do? I ran out the room past the Harper's and called for a doctor, but no one was in the hall. I ran to the front desk and said "Kim Crawford has another panic attack! Please, help her!" The lady picked up the phone and told a doctor to come to Kim's room. When I ran back to Kim's room I heard a loud BUM and then a heartbreaking scream "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! **GO AWAY!**"I started to run even faster. When I reached her room there was a broken glass on the floor and Kim was holding one big shard in her shaking hands pointing it at Will Harper. "KIM! What are you doing?!" Finally the doctor and three nurses came running into the room. Kim tightened her grip on the shard and I could see a bit blood run down her hand. "GO AWAY! **LEAVE!**" The nurses took the glass out of her hand and when she wanted to back away again they held her to the floor and when she wasn't shaking as much they gave her an injection. After a second she stopped shaking, then she stopped struggling and finally she lost consciousness. Oh my god, what happened? Does this mean she's frightened of her adoptive parents and they really beat her? I picked her up and laid her down on her bed. Then I turned to the doctor and thanked him. He bandaged her hand and said he'll try to do something about her two break down's tomorrow and left. I turned to Kim's parents and said "I think… you should leave." They nodded "But don't think we're not going to come back tomorrow." And they were gone. I turned my attention back to Kim's sleeping figure and took her hand and kissed it. "What's going on with you, Kim? What's bothering you? Are they the cause of you being in the hospital? Tomorrow you HAVE to tell me, but now you have to rest. Goodnight Kimmy!" I kissed her forehead and left.

When I arrived at home I immediately called Rickson (Ricky + Jason) "Hey man! What's up? How's Kim doing?" "Hey, today in the morning dad called me that she disappeared so I went there and she was asleep in the janitor room. After she woke up we talked and she didn't want to eat but I told her she needed the energy so she ate it and when I wanted to leave her adoptive parents came and she had a panic attack, then fainted and puked. Her parents told me they thought she was somewhere with her friends, but I could see they were lying. When they let us see her again I walked in first and she was calm, but then they came in and she had another break down. I didn't know what to do so I called a doctor. She threw a glass at them and then she pointed a shred at them. When the doctor came in she mistakenly cut herself and they gave her sedatives and bandaged her hand. Her parents left I stayed for a bit longer and then left too. Man, I think they really beat her." He was silent for a moment and then spoke again "Oh my god! Poor girl, why does god hate her?! Thank you for telling me. We will find out tomorrow, but I have to go now. Bye!"

We really have to find out. And with that thought I went to bed.


	11. WHAT?

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jack's POV

I woke up at 5 o'clock and couldn't fall asleep again. There was only one thing I could do, think about Kim and her break down's. What other than the possibility that her adoptive parents abused her could make her have a panic attack like this? What can I do? Okay, I can't just lay in bed and do nothing, I have to go to the hospital and find out! I got out of bed and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Then I went over to my closet and searched for something I could wear. Black, blue, white, … grey! I put on a plain, grey T-shirt and dark, blue jeans and looked in the mirror to make sure I looked good. Of course I did! I ran down the stairs and grabbed my black, leather jacket, took the keys to my car, wrote a note to my parents that I'll be in the hospital and ran to my car. When I got there it was only 6:30, so I decided that I'll go buy something for Kim. But what? A teddy? No,… too childish. A necklace, too lover-ish. Maybe a book when she's bored. Yeah, a book is fine I think/hope. I went to the nearest bookshop and looked around for a good book. Okay, so I don't think she's the type of a girl who likes those cheesy love stories, so maybe Fantasy. I went to the shelf labeled 'Fantasy' and looked for a good book. City of Bones, no. Divergent, no. Twilight, **OMG NO!** Percy Jackson, hmm? This one looks good! I took it and read the plot and it looked REALLY good, so I paid for it and made my way back to the hospital. When I arrived at the hospital it was 7:10. Ricky/Jason should be awake at this time so I quickly wrote him a message that I went to the hospital already. Then I walked in and told them I'm going to visit Kim. When I reached her room the door was closed, so I lightly knocked on the door and when I heard no response I just walked in. A nurse was there setting a tray with food at the table next to her bed and Kim was still sleeping peacefully. Then the nurse noticed me and gave me a small smile "Hi, she's still asleep. She woke up twice at night screaming and crying. First at one o'clock and then at three. We couldn't bring her to sleep again, but at five she finally fell asleep. She must be exhausted, so please let her sleep. When she wakes up, please make sure she eats something. Oh, and if there's any problem just push the nurse button." And she walked away. So Kim had nightmares. She didn't have them until her 'parents' came, at least I don't know anything about her having nightmares. I sat down on the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate, telling me I got a new message. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was from Ricky: Okay. I'll come see her in an hour or so. –R

I sat there for about 15 minutes just staring at her, but then I thought it's creepy so I took the book I bought. I opened it at a random page: 26 with the title: Grover Unexpectedly Loses his Pants. Ehmm… either it's a book written by a crazy man who has a lot of free time or it's REALLY funny. I hope the second statement is right…! After I read the chapter I sighed in relief, it's funny not kinky. I closed the book and was about to stand up and go to the restroom, when Kim started to breath heavily and trash around. Immediately I took her hand and started to comfort her. Tears started to stream down her face and with a heartbreaking scream, her eyes opened and panic was evident in her expression. "Kim, it's okay! Everything is alright! It's okay, I'm here." She looked at me, squeezing my hand lightly. After more sobs she started to calm down and stopped crying. "Kim, what's wrong? As long as I know you, you never broke down like this. Kim, I can and will help you, you just have to tell me what is going on! Above all you have to tell me what happened the night we found you. Look,…. Kim I know it's hard, but I have to know!" I said with a sad look. She took another shaky breath, but nodded her head "I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Jason, he'll freak out!" I nodded, it must be serious if she doesn't want Ricky to know "I promise!"

Here comes the truth…

Kim's POV

I had another nightmare, but luckily Jack was here this time so it was easier to calm down with him by my side. Then he had to bring up the reason of my nightmares and this time I won't get away. So I started to explain from the beginning "Ten years ago, at my birthday, we went to the fair, but some terrorists blew the fair up. My parents died and I became an orphan and mute. I had to move to an orphanage in Arizona. There I lived for two years and then- then Susan and Will, they- they adopted me and I moved to L.A. with them. First they were… you could say friendly, but then when they made sure I wouldn't speak they started to… abuse me. I had to clean the house, cook and be their maid. It wasn't as bad as when they started to beat me for every mistake or just for fun. Every day after school I had to do chores until their friends left, most of the time they left really late and then I had to study and do homework for school and then wake up early in the morning to do breakfast and everything they needed, but the night you found me… they were really mad, because Will got fired, I don't know why, though. They blamed it on me and beat me really bad, they slapped and kicked until I started to bleed. Then I couldn't handle it anymore so I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't. I started to bleed really bad and threw up and before I blacked out I saw your fuzzy figure screaming for help." He was silent and just stared at me, but then another voice screamed "WHAT!?" I looked around to see a wide mouthed Jason, with anger, concern and disbelieve written on his face.

Oh my god, this can't end well…!


	12. Spongebob Squarepants

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jack's POV

So I was right, they beat her. I was just about to say something when suddenly someone from behind shouted "WHAT!?" I turned around and saw an angry, concerned and shocked Ricky. He ran to Kim's side, who now looked like she wanted to disappear. "They did WHAT!? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why did you stay? Kim, why didn't you do anything? Back in Tennessee, you were the strongest girl I knew, you would fight back without hesitation…" A single tear ran down Kim's face, while Ricky just looked at her sadly and then with a sigh he continued "The nurse told me you couldn't sleep without having a nightmare. You should probably rest, we'll stay here if you need anything." She probably didn't want to anger him or hadn't power to argue so she nodded her head, squeezed my hand one last time and then closed her eyes. After about two minutes she was sound asleep. Ricky noticed too "Jack, can we talk?" I nodded let go of Kim's hand and got up. Ricky left the room and I followed close behind. With a last glance at Kim I walked into the hall with him and then we made our way to the cafeteria. After we bought some coffee, we sat down on a table in the corner, but we stayed silent just sipping on our coffees. "Jack, tell me everything that happened when her parents came!" Ricky broke the silence. I knew he'll ask this. After I took one last sip from my coffee, I put it on the table and explained everything. He asked some questions like: What exactly her parent's smile looked like, sad smile, evil smile or happy smile. Or what they did when she threw the glass and then cut herself.

When I was done he just stared at his now empty coffee cup. "Thank you, Jack! We need to report this to the police and then we need to find a place where she can stay, but at first she needs to get out of the hospital …" he mumbled something about his mom and aunt back in Tennessee and some girl named Kelly who he needs to tell something. I don't know what other he said, because I stopped listening and after a while screamed "Jason! STOP!" he looked a bit shocked at my outburst "I think we should go see Kim…" He nodded and we went back to Kim's room. When we entered she was mumbling something and shaking her head with tears streaming down her face. Ricky run over to her left side and me to her right. Here we go again…

Ricky/Jason's POV

After we came to Kim's room and saw her trashing around, we knew she had another nightmare. Concerned I ran to her side and Jack went to her other side. I started to stroke her hair and said shooting words to her "Kimmy, everything is fine! Kim calm down, we're here. Shhhh! It's okay, everything is fine! …" She then let out a scream of horror. Then another, and another. I couldn't take it anymore "KIM! Please, wake up! Everything is alright!" Kim screamed out and her eyes flew open. She looked confused and scared to death, she looked at me and backed away still crying uncontrollably. I think she didn't knew where she was or who I am at first, I was really scared. She backed away more, but this time it was too much, because she came to the edge of the bed and started to fall down. "KIM!" I screamed in horror, but luckily Jack was there and caught her. I sighed in relief and let myself fall into the chair next to her bed. OMG, that was close…

Jack's POV

She had another nightmare, that's not good. That's not good at all! Ricky started to stroke her hair and said shooting words " Kimmy, everything is fine! Kim calm down, we're here. Shhhh! It's okay, everything is fine! …" She then started to scream, more than before. I just watched in horror as Ricky tried to calm her down. She screamed until Ricky couldn't take it anymore he screamed worried "KIM! Please, wake up! Everything is alright!" With one last scream her eyes flew open and she looked around the room confused still crying. She didn't seem to remember where she was or who we were at the moment, because she started to back away from Ricky. But then she came to the edge of the bed and started to fall. "KIM!" Ricky shouted, my eyes widened and before she could hit the ground I caught her in my arms. Ricky let out a sigh of relief and slumped into the chair next to her bed. I looked down at Kim. She looked at me for a second scared, but then recognition hit her and she hugged me sobbing into my shirt. She shook like a frightened Chihuahua in winter, sobbing and now crashing my bones. For a girl who was beaten up, brought to a hospital and frightened to death she was really strong. After I laid her back down my shirt was soaked with her tears, but I didn't care. Kim didn't want to let go of my arm, squeezing it for dear life. 10 minutes later she started to calm down so I asked "Do you want some water or food?" She shook her head. "Do you want me to call the nurse?" Again she shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean the nightmare…" A few tears streamed down her face, but once again she shook her head no. I sighed. Why can't she just tell us? Fine… if she needs more time… But she has to eat, the nurse told me I have to make sure she'll eat. "It's okay Kim, we won't push you, but you have to eat." At first she did nothing, but then she nodded without a word. Ricky gave her the plate with food the nurse left here and she started to nibble on the toast with butter, staring into blank space, still holding my hand but a bit weaker. I started to rub the back of her hand with my thumb. Kim ate half of her toast and it took her about **5** minutes! I mean WHAT!? How is that even possible, but I didn't say anything. Then she just put the plate with her half eaten toast on the table and continued to stare into blank space. We asked her questions and tried to bring her to speak, but she remained silent or simply nodded or shook her head. After half an hour trying we gave up and turned on the TV. Ricky went through the channels and then stopped at Nickelodeon. There was a Spongebob Squarepants marathon. Ohh, I **LOVE **Spongebob! We watched for about five minutes when suddenly Kim spoke up softly "What's that?" I looked at her in disbelieve. Who doesn't know Spongebob!? "You don't know Spongebob Squarepants? It's like the most popular American animated comedy series and media franchise. Everybody knows it!" She chuckled a bit "Back in Tennessee we didn't watch TV, just family videos. Nor do I know how to use a phone or computer, although I lived in a modern family. I only know how to use a stove, microwave, oven, a vacuum cleaner and I was just about to learn how to use a coffee machine." I starred at her, my mouth wide open "WHAT?! After you're out of the hospital I'll teach you all of that!" Kim smiled and we continued to watch Spongebob. In the middle of an episode Kim fell asleep, but didn't have a nightmare this time.

We wanted to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat, when suddenly the door burst open. "Did you miss us Kimmy?"

OH, NO!


	13. Nightmare

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

After Jack and Ricky told me to sleep, I had the worst nightmare ever: I was in a dark, cold hall, and I was running, but didn't know from what. I heard familiar screams. Angry screams! My heartbeat quickened and I started to panic. What's going on? What do they want? Why are they chasing me? And most important, WHO is chasing me? Suddenly I wasn't in the dark hall I was… at the fair! At the fair my parents died at! WHY?! Carrie Underwood was singing her song 'before he cheats' when suddenly I saw a family in the crowd. **My** family! They were having fun. No! They have to leave! They HAVE to LEAVE, **right now**! I ran over to them, the people who were chasing me already forgotten. No one seemed to see me, that was strange. Finally I reached them, tears streaming down my cheeks. I tried to hug them, but when I touched them my hand went through their bodies. Then I remembered why I was there and started to scream "Run! Dad! Mom! Run! You have to leave! RUN! PLEASE! LEAVE!" But they didn't move or even notice me. It took every ounce of my willpower not to give in to the desire to collapse and sob. The song ended… "**NOOOOOO! RUN! LEAVE! LEAVE!**" I screamed hysterically, at the top of my lungs. Everybody clapped and screamed for more, and then BANG, the gunshot. Everyone started to panic and look for the cause of the bang. Then there was another bang and a man in black showed up on the stage with a gun in his hand. I thought Sheriff Kane will go out there and try to stop them, but instead the man spoke up "Kim Crawford! Enjoy the sight of your family and friends dying! See ya in hell!" and he pressed the button. The button, which ruined my and the life of thousands other. Everything blew up, blood and chaos was everywhere. The impact of the bomb threw me into a tree and I groaned in pain. How can I feel pain in a dream or more like a nightmare? I tried to stand up, but my knees gave up under my weight and I fell back down. Suddenly I heard a click, like when someone is loading a gun behind me. My eyes widened and I turned around slowly. Right behind me, was a mad looking Mr. Harper with a loaded gun pointed at my head. I started to crawl backwards to get as far away from him as possible. But with each 'step' I took back he took two towards me. A smirk appeared on his face, when I suddenly bumped into something behind me. It wasn't something, but someone! Mrs. Harper! Quickly I looked down and mumbled with fake courage "What do you want?" They chuckled and Will spoke up "Trying to act strong? Let's see how strong you'll be, when you're tied up in the basement! You told them and now, you're going to suffer!" and he shot me in the leg. I screamed out in agony and they started to laugh. Fresh tears ran down my face. Then Susan kicked me in my bag and the impact threw me into Will. He grabbed me by my neck and hissed, the smile long lost "Be prepared Kimberly! This time you're not going to get away that easily." And he threw me into the dirt. They kicked me over and over again. I started to mumble for them to stop. Finally I started to wake up and before I fully opened my eyes I heard Will say one last time "Be prepared!" I screamed and my eyes shot open.

I looked around. There was a blonde boy, who I later recognized was Jason, but at first I was scared to death and started to back away, when suddenly I came to the edge of the bed and started to fall. The blonde boy screamed in horror "KIM!" Before I could hit the ground, two muscular arms caught me. I looked up and saw a boy with brown hair, when realization hit me and recognized him as Jack, I hugged him and started to cry into his shirt. If I wasn't in this situation I would think about how good he smelt. It smelled like the sea and wood. After I drenched his shirt with my tears he laid me back down, holding Jack's arm and squeezing it for dear life. After about ten minutes later I calmed down. "Do you want some water or food?" Jack asked. I just shook my head. "Do you want me to call the nurse?" Again I shook my head. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean the nightmare…" A few tears streamed down my face, but once again I shook my head no. He sighed. I know I'm giving them a hard time, but I'm not ready to tell them, yet. It was silent for a moment, but then once again jack spoke up "It's okay Kim, we won't push you, but you have to eat." At first I did nothing, but then I realized that they'll make me eat, so I nodded without a word. Jason gave me a plate with a toast and butter. I took it and nibbled at it. Just the thought of food made me nauseous, but I pushed it away. I just stared into blank space, when Jack started to rub the back of my hand with his thumb, which calmed me down even more. After about five minutes I ate half of the toast, then I put the plate with the half eaten toast on the bedside table and continued to stare into blank space. They tried to bring me to talk, but I remained silent and nodded or shook my head. After they gave up they turned on the TV. Jason went through the channels and finally stopped at a cartoon. He changed, we never watched those silly cartoons or anything in TV. It made me a bit sad, that he's not the same, but I didn't care if he'll be with me from now on. There were a speaking cheese and a stupid, pink star, I mean WHAT?! What's that!? We watched for a few minutes and then I finally asked "What's that?" Jack looked at me as if he didn't understand how I could ask such a stupid question. "You don't know Spongebob Squarepants? It's like the most popular American animated comedy series and media franchise. Everybody knows it!" he said in disbelieve. I chuckled and explained "Back in Tennessee we didn't watch TV, just family videos. Nor do I know how to use a phone or computer, although I lived in a modern family. I only know how to use a stove, microwave, oven, a vacuum cleaner and I was just about to learn how to use a coffee machine." He stared at me with his mouth wide open "WHAT?! After you're out of the hospital I'll teach you all of that!" I smiled and we continued to watch and half through an episode I fell asleep. This time without a dream.


	14. Sadness, concern and excitement

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jack's POV

I was furious! Why did they come!? Why the hell did they have to come!? And they even dare to put on a smile, I know either it's a fake smile or an evil grin, but right now I don't care! I just want to beat them unconscious for what they did to her. Hopefully she won't wake up. "What do you want?" I spat angrily. He shrugged it off and answered happily "We came to see our daughter. Isn't it obvious?" I wanted to say something when suddenly Mrs. Harper spoke up innocently "Oh, Ricky! What are you doing here? How are you boy?" Only then I realized that Ricky was silent the whole time and when I looked at him I saw his look of disbelieve. What's wrong with them? Does he know the Harpers? He then snapped out of his 'trance' and finally said "Susan? Will? What are you doing here? Are you Kim's adoptive parents?" They both nodded and he started to mumble "But… but that means that… that… oh my god!" Okay, I'm going to ask him about this all later. I turned my attention back to the Harpers. "You!" I pointed my index finger at them. "You aren't going to come near Kim ever again! You aren't going to touch her, look at her or even talk to her ever again, you are abusive and she told us! We're going to report it to the police and you're going to go to jail for CHILDABUSE! So leave her alone!" Their smiles faded and I swear I heard Mr. Harper say "This little b*tch! She's so going to regret!"

"We don't know what you're talking about! That's all, but the truth! Why would we do that to our only daughter!?" Mrs. Harper screamed angrily. I heard a quiet groan and turned around just to see Kim waking up. Oh, no! What if she'll have another break down? Ricky looked at her too, then at me and probably he knew what I was thinking, because he started to lull her. But obvious the Harpers had other plans "KIM! Wake up and tell them the truth! NOW! You liar! How dare you tell people that we are abusing you!?" Kim's eyes flew open and she looked around panicked. When she spotted Will and Susan standing at the door, her eyes widened and her breath quickened. Ricky pressed her against his chest and started to stroke her hair. Tears streamed down her face and she pleaded "Please go away! Jason, make them go away! Make them go away, PLEASE! Please! Please!" I wanted to beat them up so badly, but I couldn't. They would kick me out of the hospital, so I just said as calmly as I could "I think you should leave! We don't need any trouble!" They didn't move "Either you leave by yourselves or I'll call the security…" Finally they turned around to go, but then Mr. Harper turned around and said sweetly "We're going to come visit you tomorrow, Kimmy. I can't wait to have my little girl back home. Goodbye!" Then, before I could react he quickly walked over to the still pleading Kim and kissed her on her forehead. When I realized what he did I said "Leave! NOW!" He smiled at me and walked away. Kim stopped crying, she stopped pleading and she stopped moving, her eyes widened even more. Ricky stopped stroking her honey blonde hair and stepped away so he could look at her. "Kim? Kim? What's wrong, Kim? Kim, look at me! They are gone! It's alri…" he was cut off by Kim's blood curdling scream. She started to rub her forehead with her shirt. Now, I understood. She couldn't stand the idea of him touching her, or kissing her forehead. She then took the glass with water from her breakfast and poured it at her shirt and rubbed it against her still bandaged head again. The dried blood that was on her shirt got mixed up with the water and left blood marks on her forehead. Ricky tried to stop her, but she flinched when he got closer so he stayed away and gave me a concerned look. "Kim, please stop!" I tried. She just started to cry even harder, so Ricky ran out and after a while he came back with a nurse. She was confused at first, but then she saw what Kim was doing and confusion turned to worry. "Kim, please stop it. Kim? It's me Sally. Kim, I'm coming to you, don't freak out." She slowly walked over to her. Kim stopped rubbing her now blood covered face and just cried. The nurse, Sally, got to her and Kim let her hug her. Ricky sighed in relief, when Kim started to calm down. She wasn't crying anymore, just sobbing into Sally's shoulder. "Come on Kim, we're going to clean you up and I'll give you new clothes so you don't have to wear the hospital gown or these bloody clothes. Is that okay with you?" the nurse asked. Kim nodded. She looked up and gave us a small smile "Thank you! I'm sorry I'm making such a show!" Before we could say anything she stood up and the nurse helped her to the bathroom.

After a minute or two of silence I remember that Ricky knew them "Hey, Ricky?" He looked at me and I knew he was listening so I continued "How do you know the Harpers?" He sighed "You know when my parents went on vacation, the day we met at the mall?" I nodded and he continued "Susan is the woman who looked after me that week. She's my mother's close friend. Jack, I think it's my fault they found her. The day I was here at the hospital with you and recognized Kim, I called my mom and Susan was there too. I think my mom told Kim's name and then they found her. I'm so sorry, Kim!" at the end a tear rolled down his face. "Ricky, it's not your fault. They would have found her anyway. Sooner or later it would have happen…" he cut me off "Yes, but now it had to happen sooner! Just because of ME!" I was about to say something when a sweet, female voice said from behind us "Jason, it wasn't your fault! You didn't know. No one knew!" Kim was now all cleaned up and in some black jogging pants and a marine blue, three sizes bigger shirt with her hair up in a ponytail, the bandage gone, making the three stitches visible, she was beautiful. Since her first breakdown she couldn't walk properly, so the nurse held her elbow and Kim was leaning against everything in her arm reach, lightly wincing with every step. Half way to her bed I couldn't watch it anymore. I went to her side and said to the nurse that I've got her and she let me help her. I put her arm around my shoulder and held it there and my other arm I put around her waist and supported her weight. She thanked the nurse and smiled at me gratefully, when she let go of her. When we got to her bed I let go of her arm and waist and she sat down on her bed and said "Thank you! For everything! Now Jason, when can I visit your mom?"

"When you'll get out of the hospital, you can't return to th…" he started, but was cut off by another female voice from behind "KIMMY!" We all looked to the door startled to see a blonde woman with blue eyes and happy tears streaming down her face…. Ricky's mom. While I asked "Mrs. Weaver?" Ricky asked "Mom?" and Kim screamed excited "AUNT JASMIN!" Mrs. Weaver ran to Kim and tackled her with a hug.

So much sadness, concern and excitement in a week…. who knew finding a girl can bring so much action?


	15. Aunty Jasmine!

I don't own Kickin It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

I can't believe it, aunt Jasmine is here! She tackled me with a hug immediately. She isn't really my aunt, but I always call her that. Since me and Jason are like siblings, we often visited each other, had sleepovers and we even ran away together once or twice. Of course not really ran away, we just sneaked out at night, left a note that we'll be back home tomorrow and spent the night at the lake or in the woods. Our parents were worried, but other than that they didn't care if we sneaked out, because they knew we could take care of ourselves and that we would never let something happen to the other. I was brought out of my thoughts when aunt Jasmine whispered into my ear, happy tears still streaming down her face "Oh, Kim! My little girl! I'm so sorry for what happened to your parents and to you! You grew up so much… You're a beautiful woman you know that? I'm so happy Jack and Ricky found you!" Tears now started to run down my face too and I buried my face in her shirt and we cried together. I had a huge headache from all the crying, my hand still hurt from when I cut it and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I was too happy to care right now. Suddenly she pulled away and said with wide eyes "Kim! I almost forgot you're in a hospital. You have to tell me everything and when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING! From what happened after we left your house to the story why you had to go to the hospital!" I sighed, they just can't let that go… Well, I disappeared for 10 years, so apparently I can't blame them. I took a deep breath "You should probably take a seat, it's a long story. After you left…" And I told them everything. I told them about what exactly happened at the fair, why I became mute, about the orphanage and the day the Harper's adopted me, but I let their name out, I told them about my life with the Harper's and my first beating to the day I ran away and was found and brought to the hospital by Jack. It was silent for a minute before she asked the question I hoped she wouldn't ask "Kim? Who exactly are your adoptive parents?" Jason took my hand and gave me a supportive smile. I looked at aunty and answered quietly "Will and Susan… Harper." She gasped and fresh tears ran down her cheeks. Once again she hugged me and started to whisper into my ear "Kim, this is all my fault! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" This time I pulled away "There's nothing I could forgive you for. It's neither your or Jason's fault, there's nothing you could have done." Jasmine dried her tears, took out her phone and said "I'm going to call the police, right now. I'll be right back." and she left. After she left I stared at the wall and thought. What am I going to do? I hope they're going to go to prison for child abuse, but that would mean that I have to go back to an orphanage and maybe leave Jason, Jack and aunty and I don't want to leave them!

Suddenly the door opened and Sally walked in with a tray with food and water. She smiled at me "Hey, Kim! How ar…" she started, but I cut her off "Sally, when can I leave?" She looked shocked at first and I realized that I was a bit rude, so I made a mental note to apologize later, but right now I didn't care. "Ehmm, I… I'm sorry I don't know, but I'll ask for you. If you'll heal properly and there are no more complications… maybe in less than a week." I nodded and rubbed my temples to stop the pounding in my head. Sally started to smile again and continued "Anyways, I wanted to ask how you are and that I brought you food, you must be…" she noticed I didn't finish my breakfast "hungry. Kim! You have to eat, if you don't eat you'll not be able to leave in a few days, that's for sure!" she scolded. I just gave her a shy smile and sunk deeper in my sheets. The nurse shook her head playfully and chuckled, but became serious again after a second. Sally turned to the two boys just standing there silent since aunty Jasmine came "Could you two leave us alone for just a second, please. I need to talk to Kim in private." They nodded and walked out without a word.

After the door closed Sally the nurse turned to me with a worried expression. She put the tray on the bedside table and sat down next to me on my bed. It was silent at first, I didn't know what she needed to talk to me about so I remained silent until she finally spoke up "Kim, I know you're hurting. Why didn't you tell somebody?" I was about to ask how she knew, but she cut me off "No, let me finish. What does hurt? Oh, and why don't you eat, Kim you have to eat? You only ate when Jack told you to, and only after arguing with him that you're not hungry, even then you don't eat everything. That's not healthy. And I'm a nurse I almost always know when someone's hurting and I saw it in your eyes." I looked at her confused, so she explained "That's what you wanted to ask isn't it. Before I cut you off…" I nodded impressed. Her expression turned from serious to worried "Kim, what's wrong? Please, answer." One single tear ran down my face and I quickly wiped it away hoping she didn't see it "It's just… each time I think about food I become nauseous. I don't know why. My head is hurting, there's a sharp pain in my stomach and I'm SICK of all the nightmares and breakdowns. I'm not who I once was… they broke me and I hate it." Once I was done I couldn't hold back the tears. Sally hugged me and comforted me by making small circles on my back with her gentle hand. "Who broke you? The people, because of which you are here? Kim, who did this to you?" I pulled away and took a shaky breath. Should I tell her? I know I old Jack and Jason found out and so I told his mother, but Jason is technically my brother and they're his mother and best friend, so I trust them. But if I tell a stranger…. She might tell the others and then I might be in all newspaper and TV. I thought about it for a minute and decided that I should trust her "My adoptive parents." She looked at me with wide eyes and her mouth agape.

This is what I wanted to avoid, well I should have known better.


	16. A successful day

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jason's/ Ricky's POV

Since Sally the nurse sent us out, it was silent between me and Jack. I was sitting in the waiting room tapping my foot and Jack was pacing around, deep in thoughts. None of us knew what to say. "How are you?" I blurted out awkwardly. He abruptly stopped and stared at me like I was crazy. Immediately I started to blush, when suddenly he burst out laughing. I just chuckled uneasy "Why are you laughing? I just wanted to bring the silence to an end…" Finally Jack calmed down a bit and was able to say in between laughs "And that's what you came up with? ... 'How are you?' Well if you let out the fact that we're in a hospital, to visit a girl abused by her parents, who's like your sister and who I probably…. fell in love with…. I'm fine." By the end of the sentence he became serious again, which I'm glad for. I rolled my eyes at his ridicule. He sat down next to me with a sigh and put his head in his hands. "I can't believe I most likely fell in love with her. Is that even possible? What should I do?" Jack whined. All I could do was chuckle. "And you said I'm the ridicules one. Jack, look at yourself, you do karate, you're kinda smart, the girls say you're hot and you have this stupid hero complex, which will bring you in a lot of trouble one day. Plus your dad's a music producer and she loves music, at least she loved music, which could give you some positive points. I mean, yes, she's HOT. She was always cute, but now she changed and she's cute, hot and as innocent as she could possibly be. If she wasn't practically my sister, I would've asked her out a long time ago, but if I did, with you here I wouldn't stand a chance." I explained, but he looked confused so I continued "What I wanted to say was, that when everything is back to normal again and she's over this drama with her 'parents' and her upcoming birthday, you definitely should ask her out. If she'll reject you, then I'm sure you can at least be friends…. or you'll die alone with a dozen of cats." I burst out laughing at his horrified expression, when I said the last part. He gave me a you- just- had- to- say- that glare and I was about to say that I was just kidding when someone whacked me at the back of my head. Immediately I stopped laughing and turned around to see my mother with her arms akimbo. "Hey! What was that for?" I whined, rubbing the back of my head where my OWN mother just hit me, without a reason, while Jack was laughing like a madman. "Apologize!" my mom told me and then turned to Jack "It's not true, honey! You won't die alone with a dozen of cats! Actually, I think you have a huge chance with our little Kimmy, don't listen to him. He's just jealous." This time Jack AND my mom broke into laughter, clutching their stomachs. I pouted and pretended to be offended, but after a while I couldn't take it anymore and laughed along with them.

After five minutes we finally settled down. "So you're in love with little Kimmy, huh? Jason didn't tell me that." My mom said and Jack blushed like crazy, but managed to nod. My mom is the best mother you could imagine. Sweet, caring, funny, she can't be really mad just worried, but she's very, VERY and I mean **VERY **nosy. I can't lie to her, she can read me like an open book. This time I just forgot to tell her. My mother opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly interrupted her to save Jack from another awkward moment "So what did the police tell you? What are they going to do?" Jack gave me a thankful look, but then immediately got interested in my mom's answer "They said they're going to take care of it. Susan and Will are going to jail for child abuse, Kim's going to go back to an orphanage…" Me and Jack both cut her off, by screaming "She can't go to an orphanage! Another abusive family could adopt her or she might move to Europe or somewhere else, or she might…." My mother groaned "Do you have to cut me off? First of all it's unlikely that she'll be adopted by an abusive family again. And second of all, if she and you'll agree WE are going to adopt her!" she told us with excitement "But right now I want to know, why you're here and not with her?" I couldn't answer. My mouth was agape and I was staring at my mom with disbelieve, excitement and relief, and so was Jack. Once again my mum groaned and chuckled while closing our mouths "Close your mouths, you're going to catch flies. But really, why aren't you in there?" I was still speechless so Jack replied "Ehmm? The nurse came and wanted to talk to Kim alone for a second, although it's more like an hour…" As if on cue the door opened and out came a sad looking nurse, with a…. wet stain on her shoulder? She didn't acknowledge us until my mum cleared her throat. She looked at us and gave us a small smile "Kim told me about her adoptive family. Then she started to cry, which explains the wet stain on my shoulder and she fell asleep a few minutes ago, so I checked her up. You may go in now…." And she walked off. That was strange…

Jack's POV

Sally the nurse told us that Kim told her about her parents and that she was crying and now has fallen asleep, then she just walked off. Okay? That was strange…

We walked in to see Kim's sleeping figure. Mrs. Weaver walked over to her and kissed her forehead, while I took out my phone to see that it was already seven pm. We'll have to go soon and we didn't eat the whole day, that means we're probably all hungry. At least I am. Just then Ricky's stomach growled, at which he blushed rubbing his belly. His mother chuckled and whispered "We should probably go. You can eat at home. Jack honey, do you want to have dinner with us?" Oh, how I love Ricky's mom, she's always so nice. "Thank you, but I should probably go home." She nodded, kissed Kim's forehead once again and then walked out along with Ricky. I was too about to leave when suddenly someone grabbed my hand "Jack?" asked a sweet, soft ,but tired voice. I turned around to see Kim's beautiful brown eyes looking at me "Kim? Do you need something? Is everything alright?" She chuckled slightly "I'm fine. Are you leaving? Are you going to come tomorrow?" Oh, my god I love her smile! I nodded "Yes, we're leaving and yes, me and Ricky are going to come visit you tomorrow, but we can't come until four. Tomorrow's Monday and that means school. Plus we have karate practice, but if you want we can skip this one time…" She cut me off "NO! You can't skip practice because of me. It's alright. I'll just read or study until then. Thank you for coming! I appreciate it."

I gave her a smile and then I remembered the book I bought her today. I took it out and handed it to her. She looked confused so explained "I don't know if you'll like it, but I just thought you would like something to read so you're not as bored." At first she was speechless, her mouth slightly open, but then she processed what I just said and started to protest "NO! I can't take it. It's really sweet, but I can't take it. You already did too much for me and now you're buying me things. That's ridiculous." I groaned. I was afraid she would say that "Come on! I'll be offended if you don't take it! Please!" Once again she was silent, but then nodded "Thank you! I appreciate it! I'll pay you back when I'll get a job." I chuckled "You're welcome and you don't have to pay me back. I just hope you'll like it! I should probably go… Goodnight, Kim!" She yawned, her eyes closing. And before she fully fell asleep, she managed to say a quiet 'thank you' and 'goodnight'.

I walked out and closed the door as quietly as possible.

After I came home I had spaghetti with ketchup and cheese, quickly did my homework, took a shower, brushed my teeth, watched some TV and went to bed thinking about tomorrow.


	17. What's wrong?

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jack's POV

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. With a groan I shut it off and after a heavy sigh I finally got out of bed. At weekends I always wake up early and have nothing to do, and when I have to go to school it's the hardest thing in the world, I don't get it. I dragged myself into the bathroom, tripping on all the things lying on the floor on my way there. "I really need to tidy my room…" I thought sleepily. Once I looked in the mirror, I saw my brown hair all messy and knotted. With another sigh I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. After I was all cleaned up I went to my walk in closet and searched for something to wear. Five minutes later I had on my black jeans, an unbuttoned, blue button up shirt with a white singlet underneath it. I packed my homework and with my bag on my shoulder, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. My parents were already sitting at the table, my dad reading the newspaper and my mom going through the post, and the servant was pouring some tea into their mugs. "Morning!" I greeted them all. The servant, Bob, bowed, which I hate, and my parents looked up with smiles on their faces. "Good morning, Jack! How are you?" my mother asked. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and said before taking a bite from it "Fine. Mom, after karate today, me and Ricky are going to visit Kim in the hospital. I just wanted you to know." She gave me a confused look and my dad started to pay attention "Is she the girl we found?" I nodded. I hate it when they call her the girl we found, it's like she's a dog. He continued with a curious smile playing on his lips "Can she sing, does she know somebody who can sing or is she in a band?" Me and my mother just looked at him with our mouths slightly agape and my eyebrows immediately shot up. Is he kidding? I mean he didn't ask if she was okay or something like that, no, he asks if she can sing, knows somebody who can sing or plays in a band!? My mother closed her mouth and cleared her throat. Ignoring his question she turned to me and asked to change the subject "That's really nice of you two. So it's true she has known Ricky…" I cut her off "You've got to be kidding me! Dad, she was beaten up, bloody and almost died and the only thing you ask if she can sing!? That's ridiculous! If it was me in the hospital and her the one who found me, would you ask her that too!? The only thing you ever think about is your job. Do you even know how old I am? I can't remember the last time we talked without the topic being your job or money!" I screamed angrily. He slammed his hands down on the table and stood up "Jackson, don't you dare talk to me like that! I care about you and I love you! You know my job is really important and money even more. And of course I know that you're 17." I snorted angrily "Lucky guess!" and I walked out the room into the garage, got into my black car and drove to Ricky's house to pick him up like always.

After about 3 minutes I got to his house and saw him already waiting on the porch. When he saw me he jumped up and walked to my car with a huge smile. "Hey, Jack! How are you? Ready for the last week of school?" then he noticed my bad mood and his smile dropped "What's wrong?" I sighed for the third time this day "Yes, I just had a fight with my dad…" He nodded in understanding "I'm sorry man. What was it about?" So I told him all the details, while I drove to school. Just as I parked in the parking lot in front of our school, I have finished my story. I looked at him, just to find him staring at me in disbelieve, with one brow raised "Are you kidding me? I don't believe you. He wouldn't, would he?" I nodded. He shook his head and we got out of the car. We walked towards Seaford High and on our way there our friends Randy, Jeremy, Spencer, Cameron and Nathan ran up to us and we made our 'bro-hug'. Along with Ricky, they get into trouble OFTEN. I can't have a bad reputation, because of dad's job… Oh, how I hate dad's job. We walked into school, while they were talking about their next prank. After the warning bell rang we separated our ways, to grab our things from our lockers, but suddenly Ricky turned around and shouted "Yes, she can! Actually she's really good!" I gave him a confused look. What was he talking about? "Kim… Your dad asked and here's the answer." With that he turned around and walked away. My dad asked and here's the answer...? Ooh, so Kim can sing…. Hmmm, interesting…. I walked to my locker, took out my Math books and went to class. About a minute after I arrived, the lesson has started and Mr. Reynolds walked in "Good morning, students! Since it's the last week before summer break, we aren't going to do much." Everyone cheered. "Today, you can do whatever you want, just let me do my work…. I have something important to do." With that he took out his phone and went out of the class to have some privacy. Straightaway, everybody started to read (nerds), do their make-up (girls), play with their phone or talk (the rest). Since none of my real friends was in this class, I took out my iPod and put on my earphones. I scrolled through my songs and stopped on Lost In The Echo by Linkin Park, I love that song. Immediately, music filled my ears. I closed my eyes and laid back in my chair, just relaxing for the first time in what felt like forever. Half way through the song I opened my eyes and looked around the classroom. The girly girls were sitting around Lindsay's table, pointing at me and giggling. I rolled my eyes and turned to the front of the class, where all the nerds were sitting, reading books or talking about some mathematical equation. Then there were the pranksters like Jerry or Kevin. Me and Jerry attend the same dojo along with Milton the nerd and Eddie the… kind, chubby scout, but we were never really friends nor did we talk. I'm surprised they are best friends, they're complete opposites. I mean a nerd, a Spanish prankster and a chubby scout…. That's impossible! I was brought out of my thoughts by someone tapping my shoulder. I put down my earphones and turned around to see… Lindsay. Mentally I groaned, she's the girliest girl ever, the queen bee, the girl every boy is dreaming of (except of me and Ricky), the sl*t and she's trying to ask me out since we're 14, but I gave her a kind smile "Hey, Lindsay. How can I help you?" She giggled, oh, how I hate when she does that. She can't get more girly… "Hey, Jackie! I was wondering if you wanted to sit at our table at lunch?" Just the thought of sitting next to her made me shudder "I'm sorry, but…. Ehmm… I can't because I… I have to goooo…. Ehmm… to the library? Yes, I have to go to the library!" Crap, now I'll have to go to the library or hide in the bathroom. Her smile faded, but as quickly as it disappeared it appeared again and she said with her annoying, high pitched voice "That's okay! Then we can go have dinner after your karate practice?" It was aggravating how she always intruded, but this time a had an excuse that was actually true "I'm sorry, but after practice me and Ricky are going to visit a friend…" Apparently, she didn't like the fact that she was rejected twice by the same guy, because she stomped her foot and with a huff she stomped back to her table, shoving a girl out of her way. The girl, I think her name was Julie (Milton's girlfriend a nerd too) fell to the ground, dropping all her books and papers she was carrying in the process. Immediately I stood up and helped her up "Are you okay?" I asked kindly. She nodded, so I helped her collect her things and after I gave them to her, she mumbled a quick 'thanks' and went to her desk. I sighed and was about to sit back down, when finally the bell rang. Everyone was out of the room in an instant. On my way to my locker I bumped into Ricky, so I told him about Lindsay asking me out…. again and he like the true friend he is… laughed.

*Time skip*

~After school~

Finally school was over. I had to spend the whole lunch break in the library to avoid Lindsay, but luckily Ricky stayed with me. Now we're on our way to the dojo, joking around. Once we arrived we changed into our gi's and waited for the others to arrive. After about five minutes Milton, Eddie and Jerry arrived laughing, Jerry finishing his falafel's. "Hey." Me and Ricky said awkwardly. They waved and went straight to the changing rooms to change into their gi's. Once they were done they walked out and as if on cue Rudy came out of his office "Hey, guys! Today, you all are going to practice what you want and need, because I have to do something important. If you'll need help ask Jack, he knows what to do! Now, excuse me." And he went back to his office. We all looked at each other, shrugged and everyone did what he needed to practice the most or what he wanted to get better in. I for example went to learn a new bo staff technique as well as Ricky, Eddie was fighting a dummy, Jerry learned a new nunchaku technique and Milton was reading a book on how to fight. After twenty minutes of practicing, everyone (except of Milton) was sweating and panting (Eddie) and surprisingly no one was injured, yet. Suddenly Milton looked up from his book and mumbled "Interesting… so if the book is right, then…" he turned to me "Could we spare?" I shrugged "I have nothing against it." Milton then turned to Eddie and asked "Eddie? Want to be my partner?" Eddie nodded and they walked to the middle of the mats. They bowed to each other and I said "Fight." And they started to spare. Eddie threw the first punch which Milton dodged, which surprised me, because he was almost always the first one down. Then Milton did something surprising, he lie down and crawled between Eddies legs, which surprised him and before he knew it, Milton kicked him down. Once he hit the ground Milton sat on his stomach and waited for me to announce that he has won. I quickly shook my head in disbelieve, with a wide grin playing on my face. "3- 2- 1. Milton you won! Congrats!" I high fived him and helped him off of Eddie. Milton's eyes where huge "I won! I actually WON!" We all laughed, except of Eddie, who was still on the floor, groaning. Jerry and I helped him up and he mimicked Milton "I won! I won! Well, don't get used to it, you were just lucky." But then he started to laugh along with us.

Just then the door to Rudy's office burst open, with Rudy standing in the doorway with a panicked look on his face. He looked at me and Ricky, but then he looked at Eddie, Milton and Jerry. What's wrong? We gave him a confused look and finally he managed to choke out "Guys, you should probably see this!"


	18. The hospital visit

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jack's POV

I started to panic, when I saw what Rudy was so worried about. His TV was on the breaking news and it showed the hospital Kim was in. Suddenly a reporter appeared "Yesterday, Will Harper and his wife Susan Harper were taken to prison for child abuse, and today Will harper managed to escape. We asked his wife why he left her behind and here's what we got as reply" This time it changed to a prison cell, with Susan sitting on a chair smiling like nothing happened "He didn't leave me behind, because he'll return after he'll get his revenge. I'm sure they'll catch him after he's done anyways." The reporter asked her what she meant with 'revenge' and 'after he's done', but Susan remained quiet. Again the picture changed to the hospital, but this time a policeman was standing next to the reporter, when she asked the question I wanted to hear the answer to "Could you tell us what's going on in there?" The policeman rubbed the back of his neck and answered "The already mentioned Will Harper, broke into the hospital and locked himself in the room, where his adoptive daughter Kimberly Crawford was recovering from the injuries they caused her. He has a gun and a pocketknife and is threating to kill her if we try to save her. From what we could see through the window, she's panicked and a bit beaten up, but other than that she's fine." After that, Ricky and I ran out the dojo and straight to the hospital, running into a few people in the process. Two minutes later we arrived panting and sweating. Everywhere were police cars and even a fire brigade. Ricky went to the first policeman he saw and asked about Kim. Immediately the man asked "I'm sorry young man, but who are you?" He introduced himself as her family friend and after a bit of hesitating the man finally answered "We don't know what to do… We assume she's fine physically, but mentally…." He looked down, sad. That made me freak out, as well as Ricky, because he tried to run into the hospital, but the policeman stopped him immediately and started to explain, that no one's allowed to go in, except of the police. I didn't listen, while he was distracted I ran into the hospital, down the hall and in the direction of Kim's room, where a dozen of policemen were standing, with guns and bulletproof vests. One of them noticed me "What are you doing here, kid? You're not allowed to be here!" Before he could say anything else I blurted out "What's going on in there? Is she okay?" Two other policemen tried to drag me out, but I didn't let them. I flipped them both, so the one who noticed me first sighed and said "Okay, you can stay, but don't disturb. We don't know what is going on. We heard some blows, like he threw her and some screaming, but other than that we're clueless. I'm sorry kid." My eyes widened at the screaming part and as if on cue, a high, panicked scream was heard from the room. "You need to distract him, so he won't hurt her…!" Suddenly, another policeman ran to us and said panicked "He's standing at the window, with a gun pointed to her head and he said that if we don't leave, he'll shoot!" they all ran out to talk to him in private. That left only me and one policeman in there. I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing, that came to my mind. I wanted to break down the door, but the policeman stopped me, so I pushed him away and kicked down the door. Immediately I threw myself at Mr. Harper and luckily, when he shot, aiming at Kim's head, the impact of my body hitting his, made him miss and just shoot the roof. He let go of Kim and immediately she fell to the ground unconscious, the gun next to her, while I landed on Mr. Harper. Straight away I punched him in the face, then again and again. His nose started to bleed and he lost consciousness after the first blow. I only stopped beating him up, when the police ran in and separated us. They put him in handcuffs and carried him away. One policeman started to scream at me how dangerous and stupid it was, but what can I say, I most likely saved her life. Immediately I ran to Kim, who was surrounded by medics and policemen. I placed her head on my lap and stroked her hair comfortingly. Only then I could take a good look at the damage he caused. She had fresh bruises on her arms and I could see a black mark around her eye was forming, a two inch, bleeding cut was on her forehead and a small blood trail was coming from her mouth. She was as white as the wall (except the bruised and bloody parts of her body) and her breathing was uneven. "Okay, we have to move her onto the bed. Luckily her stitches didn't break again, but we'll have to bandage her head again." I knew they didn't talk to me, but I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. I laid her down, took her hand and prayed to god that she'll be fine. Just then Ricky managed to get through the police and ran into the room. When he saw her he sighed in relief. "Oh my god, Jack! You're so stupid, but… Thank you! You saved her again, while this men, whose job it was, didn't do anything!" he screamed at them. "Young man, be careful what you say, or you'll be out in an instant!" Immediately he started to apologize. I chuckled lightly, when I felt a weak squeeze on my hand and turned around to see Kim, with a weak smile playing on her lips. Her head was now bandaged and they wiped away the blood trail. "Kim! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" I asked immediately, stroking her hair gently, in a comforting way. That got Ricky's attention and he stopped apologizing to the policeman and walked to her other side. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and I thought she fell asleep, but then she opened them again and said "Thank you! You saved me again." With each word she grew quieter, the last word just above a whisper. Just then a nurse told us that they gave her some calming medicine, that will make her sleep. We nodded and helped them clean up the room. After we were done, the police and fireguard along with the press left. Ricky and I stayed for a bit longer, but after half an hour we decided to leave as well. Before we left I kissed he forehead, making sure I didn't touch her cut and left.

Luckily, my parents were already asleep when I arrived, so I didn't have to confront my dad. I didn't eat, I went straight to bed. We didn't get any homework, so I didn't have to worry about that too, so as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.


	19. Thank you!

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

**Sorry for the late update, but I have a lot of exams right now and I have to study…**

Kim's POV

I woke up to the sun shining on my face through the window. As soon as I opened my eyes, I regretted it. All the memories from yesterday hit me like a bullet, all the pain, the fear and the relief flooded through my body. I groaned and shut my eyes. My head was throbbing, my left eye was a little swollen and I was sure it was bruised and the cut on my forehead, that monster gave me, stung as if it was on fire, plus I was so exhausted it felt like I didn't sleep in at least a week, although I just woke up. After a while I got used to the pain as much as I could and slowly opened my eyes, just to get blinded by the sun. Right then the door slowly opened and Sally the nurse entered, holding a tray with food, water and some pills. She had on her blue nurse's uniform, but her usually beautiful ocean blue eyes had bags under them, her hair was a little messy and overall she looked at least 10 years older. That made me wonder, if it was my fault… Oh my god, of course it was my fault! I cause everyone so much trouble! She saw that I was awake and a small, kind, but somehow forced smile appeared, so I smiled back lightly. "Kim! You're awake!" she put the tray on the bedside table "How do you feel? Do you remember everything?" My smile faded instantly and I nodded my head sadly and answered with a hoarse voice that was just above a whisper "Yes, I remember." Silence filled the room. She smiled sadly and cupped my right cheek gently, so she wouldn't touch the swollen eye, or hurt me in any way "It's okay now. He's back in prison and isn't allowed to meet, or speak to anyone. I promise you, everything is going to be alright. From now on it will only get better. Now! How do you feel?" She picked up the plate and handed it to me "You need to eat. It is not good to eat medicine on an empty stomach." I nodded, took the plate and started to eat the bread. She sat down next to me on my bed, just silently fumbling with her fingers. When I swallowed the first bite, I turned my head to her and answered her first question "I'm fine. My head hurts as does my eye and the cut, I'm sleepy, but other than that…" I yawned and closed my eyes for a while, then opened them again and finished "I'm alright." She nodded and an actual smile appeared. I took another bite. The bread felt heavy, I could barely bring it to my mouth, but I didn't show any sign of complication. I actually felt good to eat normally again. In the past few days I only nibbled on food and immediately felt nauseous, but now I was just hungry. When I finished my bread, she handed me the cup of water, took the plate and placed it on the tray. I sat up so I didn't spill it and drank a mouthful of water, then she handed me two red-white pills. I took them gratefully and swallowed them with the water. When there was no water left, I lay back down, but I guess I did it too quickly, because my head started to spin and I almost dropped the glass, but luckily Sally caught it, before it could break. She shot me a concerned look, but I just smiled and said "Thanks! I'm just tired and my head started to spin…" she nodded in understatement, put the glass on the tray and picked it up. She was about to leave, when I called out to her "Sally?" She turned to me, confused "Do you need something, sweetie?" I nodded "Could you tell me what day and time it is?" Sally laughed a bit "Today is Tuesday the 30th **(It's July) **and it's…" She looked at her grey watch "two pm. You slept almost all day long, but that's actually an understatement, with what you went through yesterday…" I thanked her and she left. So tomorrow's my birthday and my family's 10th death anniversary**. **One silent tear rolled down my cheek, but I wiped it away with a trembling hand. I sighed and closed my eyes and let sleep overtake my body.

I started to wake up and I could hear someone familiar speak. My eyes fluttered open and when I saw a boy with brown hair, who I recognized as Jack and the blond one, who was obviously Jason, a smile appeared on my lips. They were talking about some Black Dragons, but I didn't know what it was so I just stayed silent and watched them discussing about a tournament. So they were probably talking about karate and the Black Dragons must be their dojo or an opponent's dojo. Suddenly Jack's eyes caught mine and we just looked into each other's eyes, both of us smiling. Jason realized that Jack wasn't paying attention anymore and followed his look. When he saw me awake a huge smile appeared on his lips "KIMMY! You're awake! How do you feel?" Immediately I snapped out of my 'trance'. "Actually, really good!" I answered truthfully, with a huge smile of my own. The headache was gone and I was well rested. Yes, the cut and my eye still hurt, but it wasn't as bad. Suddenly Jason put up his index finger and said "Wait, I brought you something, but I left it in the car. I'll be right back." With that he ran out of the room and left me and Jack alone. He sat down in the chair next to my bed. There was an awkward silence, which I didn't like. "Jack, I just wanted to say thanks. I caused you all so much trouble and I'm sorry, yet you come every day, do me company and buy me things. You already saved me twice, risked your life for me and you're so kind. I'm so, so sorry for all the trouble and… Why are you laughing?" I asked confused. Did I do something wrong? "Kim, you don't have to apologize. There's nothing you should be sorry for, none of this was your fault. And although I have only known you for a few days, I feel like I have known you all my life. I would do everything once again and even more, if it would mean that you're save!" I smiled and sighed in relief, I thought he's laughing, because he thought it was hilarious that I even thought about him forgiving me. "Thanks! It really means a lot." He smiled back and added "Plus, I LOVE your smile." I blushed, but just then Jason came in with something behind his back, so hopefully Jack didn't notice. "So Kimmy, I know your birthday is not until tomorrow and that you maybe don't like this time of the year, but I think you might like this." Then he shoved me the thing he was holding behind his back, and tears immediately rolled down my cheeks. Tears of joy, sadness and surprise. Instantly I sat up and hugged them both, while saying Thank you continuously. The thing Jason was holding, was my granny's old guitar. The one I always played, before I got my own. The one I played first. The one I looked at and immediately knew, I wanted to play it. The one I wanted the most!


	20. The song

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

I still can't believe that he has my granny's guitar. "How?" I finally managed to ask when I pulled away. His smile faltered a bit "After you left, and took all your things with you, this was the only thing that really meant everything to you back then, but nonetheless you left it there. I didn't know if on purpose, but I took it as a sign, that someday I'll see you again and give it to you." Another tear ran down my face. Gently I ran my fingers along the front of the guitar, remembering the times I played it with my granny and Finn, or when Jason, Kelly and me went to the lake and I played and sang to them. Jason nudged me in the side lightly "Don't you want to show Jack how good you are?" he said with a wide grin. I looked at Jack, who was smiling and he nodded his head encouragingly. I sighed, but nodded. This stupid bandage around my head was itching like crazy, so I ripped it off. "Kim! You need it, why did you just rip it off like that!?" Jason said a bit louder. I shrugged "It was itching. Besides, I don't need it, it's just a cut. It hurts, but a bandage won't make the pain go away, so what's the point in wearing it." They both looked at each other and shook their heads disapprovingly, but neither one of them said anything. Jason just mumbled a "As stubborn as always!" and received a glare from me. I took a deep breath and started to play. This was going to be the first time in ten years since I last sang.

With another in- and exhale I started to sing Carrie Underwood's 'Wasted' (which I don't own)

"Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it

I closed my eyes and let the music take me away…

For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it

I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it.

Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted

She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while

Hey, yeah,  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted

Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Yeah, yeah  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted"

I played the last chord and after a few seconds I opened my eyes, only to see Jack AND Jason with their mouths agape. I asked self-consciously "What? Was it that bad?" They both closed their mouths and while Jack stared at me with a giant smile, but a disbelieving look, Jason looked surprised "Kimmy, for a girl who was mute for the past ten years, your voice is great! I mean Kim, when we were little you were great, but now you're… WOW! AWESOME! I. AM. AMAZED!" I smiled shyly, muttering a 'thanks'. Suddenly someone clapped. It scared me at first, but when I looked to the direction, where the clapping came from, I saw Sally the nurse with an astonished look. "Kim that was awesome! YOU were awesome! But I'm sorry, it's way past visiting hours." She said the last part with a sad, apologetic look. The boys nodded and she left us to say our goodbyes in private. Jack was still smiling, but Jason looked rather sad. I guess he was thinking the same thing: Tomorrow. I sighed and looked down at the guitar. Once again I ran my fingers along it, but this time along the three names written in the lower right corner. There was my granny's, Finn's and my signature. My was a bit shaky and a bit unreadable, but can you blame me I wrote it when I was four and I insisted that I'll sign it myself. A small, but sad smile appeared on my lips. One tear ran down my cheek and then fell on the guitar. Then another and another. Before another tear could fall I wiped it away with the back of my hand. I miss them all so much! It should have been me! JUST me! Jack put a comforting hand on my shoulder and Jack took my hand. "Kim. I promise you we'll come tomorrow. But you have to promise me, you won't do anything stupid! Promise me you won't run away! Promise me you won't leave the hospital grounds! Please, Kim." I nodded. "I promise, I won't do anything stupid or leave the hospital grounds. Jason! Don't you trust me?" He let out a small smile, but became serious straightaway "Kim. I mean it!" I rolled my eyes "I promise! Now go, or someone will come and kick you out." I gave them both a goodbye hug and finally they left. For about half an hour I just sat there looking at the guitar, thinking about my family and wishing they were here. Then I started to play, as quietly as possible, one of my songs, but this time I didn't sing. (Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I don't own it!) I didn't want to draw attention or someone to shout at me to be quiet. After I was done I put the guitar on the chair next to my bed, and laid down, just thinking about tomorrow. Slowly my eyelids started to get heavy and after about two minutes, I fell asleep.


	21. Rain

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jason's/Ricky's POV

The next day, I woke up really worried. And I mean really, REALLY, **REALLY **worried. Why? Because of Kim's birthday, I doubt it's her favourite day of the year. She loved her family more than anything, and she lost them all (except her uncle) on the same day and it just had to be her birthday. Of all days, her **birthday**! I just hope she'll be fine and that she won't do anything stupid…

I got dressed and cleaned up, ate breakfast and got ready for school, my parents were already gone. Then I walked out the door and waited for Jack to pick me up.

Kim's POV

Every year! Every single year, the night before my birthday I have the same dream! Actually, it's more like a memory. A nightmare of the night! After Carrie Underwood's 'Before He Cheats', the shooting, the man in black coming on stage, Sheriff Kane trying to stop him only to get shot in the head, the man's orders, Steven the baker trying to call the police to help us, when he got discovered and shot, the blood and fear. _"Boss, this ***** called the police!" _I remember the guy call, before shooting Steven, like it was yesterday. They started to leave _"GOOD NIGHT AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION!" _then the boss pressed the button. Everyone running away._ "1…, 2…, 3…, 4…," _me counting in my head. _"Daddy! 5!" _his confused look and then the loud explosion of the fair. The loud BUM, that changed the life of the few people who survived. The blood, flesh and ruins of everything and everyone, falling on me, and the world fading into nothingness. I remember EVERYTHING! I woke up with a scream, covered in cold sweat, panting, with tears streaming down my face. After ten minutes I regained my control of my emotions and slowly stood up to go to the washroom, to take a shower, brush my teeth and make myself look more presentable. At first I felt a bit dizzy, with black dots covering vision and had to lean on the table for support, but after a few deep breaths, my vision cleared and I didn't feel like passing out anymore. With one last deep breath, I headed to the washroom that was a few feet away from my room. On my way there, my feet gave up from under me and I had to lean on the wall for a few seconds, before I could continue. But finally, I got there and did everything needed. After I got showered, brushed my teeth, dried and combed my hair and got dressed in some new clothes I got from Sally, I just stood there, leaning on the sink and staring at my reflection in the mirror. I stared at my black eye that wasn't swollen anymore, at the bruises and at the two inch cut on my forehead. I sighed, washed my face and walked back to 'my' room. Sally the nurse brought me food, made a check-up and asked if I needed something. I said that I wanted to sleep for the rest of the day and if it was okay if she didn't come to check up on me, because I was tired she left, but only after arguing with me and making me promise that I won't do anything stupid. But finally she left. I was sitting there on the hospital back, staring out the window at the hospital park and thinking for two hours. After those two hours of doing absolutely nothing it was eight o'clock, that means I woke up around six o'clock. One single tear rolled down my cheek, but I wiped it away as fast as it came. I let out a groan of frustration, put on the black hoodie that was lying on the chair, where the spare cloths from Sally where before, took granny's guitar and after I put on the hood, so no one could recognize me, I walked down the hall, this time without complications, passing some nurses and doctors, who didn't seem to recognize or even acknowledge me, and out the main doors. The fresh air hit me immediately, it was really hot so I took of my hoodie and started to walk away…

Jack's POV

After I woke up I did my morning routine and got dressed into black jeans, a white t-shirt and a red, unbuttoned shirt on top. I looked at myself in the mirror and then walked down the stairs, only to find my parents already sitting there. My mom was eating a bagel and drinking tea and my dad was sitting there with a mug of coffee, with the newspaper next to his empty plate. He was playing with his fingers and didn't even realize I was there. "Morning?" I said, but I was confused so it sounded more like a question. My mom gave me a smile, but dad was still looking at his fingers, so I asked "What's wrong with dad?" Mom opened her mouth to say something, but my dad's head snapped up and when he realized I was there, he spoke up "Jack!" I wanted to turn around and walk away, to avoid a conversation with him, because we never had time to talk since the arguing and I wanted it to stay that way. Apparently, he had other plans, because just when I reached the door he ran up to me and said with sadness evident in his voice "Jack, please! I need to talk to you. Please…" I sighed and turned around to look at him. I crossed my hand over my chest and nodded my head as if to say that he could continue. "Thank you! Jack, first of all I want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being selfish and for not being a good father." I wanted to protest about the bad father part, because he wasn't a bad father, actually he was the best, but only when he actually paid attention to me or anything else than his job, but he cut me off "No! Let me finish. I know I'm not the perfect father you want or deserve, but I never realized that I didn't spend as much time with my family as I should. I love my job, but if I had to choose between you and my job, I would definitely choose you, Jack, because I love you. I don't know how I can make it up to you, but I know that even if you don't forgive me I'll always love you. Jack, I love you and your mother more than anything and I'm really proud of you! You are the best son I could wish for. It's like a dream, I still can't believe that you are MY son! Others would be spoiled and pampered brats, but you my son are a kind, loyal, kind-hearted and honest boy and I'm really, REALLY and I mean **REALLY **proud of you. I don't know if you know it, but when you were born it was the best day of my life. After I visited your mother in the hospital, I called all my friends, we got drunk and that week the carnival was in town. I woke the people up and paid them to start the roller coasters, bought them all wine and we celebrated till six in the morning. _(My dad did this, when my mother gave birth to my brother) _I know it's crazy and stupid, but I wouldn't change it for anything in this world. I just want you to know that it doesn't matter if you think that I don't know you, because I know everything about you that a father should know about his son and that even if I'm not there for you all the time, I support and love you with all my heart. And it hurts that you think that I don't love you and that I'm a bad father…" he had tears in his eyes and so had I. It surprised me that he cried, because that barely ever happens. "I never said that." He looked at me confused. "I never said that I think you don't love me and never, not ONCE would I ever dream about saying that you're a bad father. You're the best father I could imagine, you're just not around much. I'm sorry too! I shouldn't have told you all those things I did. It's not right or true. I love you!" Then I pulled him into a tight hug, while my dad whispered a 'thank you' repeatedly. After we pulled away and dried our eyes I took a deep breath, picked up my schoolbag and car key and before I walked out the door I looked at my dad and said with a smirk "Yes!" He had on a confused look, but before he could question I walked out the door and towards my car to pick up Ricky.

When I arrived he was sitting on the porch like always. When he saw my car he jumped up and ran to my car. As soon as he closed the door I drove off. "You're late." I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:40 and I always pick him up around half past seven. I guess our talk with dad lasted longer than I thought. "Sorry, dad wanted to talk to me. He apologized. I guess we talked longer than I expected we would." He nodded "And? Did you accept his apology?" I nodded, while a smile appeared on my face "Yes." After that we drove to school in silence just listening to the radio. When I pulled up into the school's parking lot Ricky said "Jack?" I stopped the engine and pulled the key out of the ignition and turned to him, so he knew I was paying attention. "Today's Kim's birthday and her family's death anniversary" I nodded so he continued "I'm worried! I know she promised not to do anything stupid or to run away…" I looked at the watch and cut him off "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to go. We're going to be late for class." He nodded and we made our way to school after I locked the car. "So, as I was saying…" but he got interrupted again. This time by our friends' shouting "Ricky, Jack! Where were you?" Ricky frowned and muttered "Why is everyone interrupting me!?" I chuckled, but I wanted to know what he wanted to say. Guess I have to wait… "Hi, sorry! I had a little chat with my dad and was a little late to pick up Ricky, so we're later than usual." They nodded And Ricky turned to me to continue what he was saying, but Randy spoke up "We should go. Class starts in 5 minutes." We agreed, but Ricky just shouted "URGH!" and stomped off. I ran after him leaving the others with confused looks. When I caught up to him I put one hand on his shoulder "Ricky, I know you're worried, but Kim wouldn't break her promise. I don't know her as well as you do, but I know she wouldn't break a promise." He sighed and nodded. Then he looked down and said "Okay. Thanks Jack. We should probably get to class. See you at lunch." With that he waved and we walked to our lockers.

….

After school we drove straight to the strip mall. When we got out of the car Ricky asked with a smirk "So, did you get something for your crushes birthday?" I blushed and gave him a glare, but then I sighed and looked down "No. I thought about it, but I don't know what I should buy her. Money isn't the problem, but I just don't know her good enough…" He nodded and thought for a few seconds, then he started to think out loud "She likes or liked boots and cowboy hats, but that would be weird and I don't know if she still likes all this stuff. It could remind her of Tennessee and that could remind her of her family and that could make her cry, but we don't want that. Sooo… Maybe a music player or country CD's. Other than that, I can't help you man. Sorry." I thanked him and we arrived at the dojo. Milton, Eddie and Jerry were already there, stretching. We greeted them and they greeted back awkwardly, so we went into the boys changing room and changed into our gis.

…

"Okay guys, you are free to go, practice is over." Rudy said after Eddie lost a match with Jerry. We took a quick shower and after we got changed and said goodbye to everyone, we walked out only to find that it was raining heavily. Ricky and I looked at each other and quickly ran to the music store on the other side of the strip mall. When we arrived we were completely soaked. I looked for a music player, but the store was huge so it took me some time. There were guitars, pianos, drums and other instruments everywhere you looked. Finally, at the back of the store, I found the music players and CD's. I looked at the radios for about ten minutes, but I had no idea which one to take, so I asked the guy who worked here for help. He started to explain what conveniences all the music players had, but I could barely catch up, he just talked too quickly. So after he was done I asked "So, which one would you choose?" He sighed and pointed at one. I thanked him and with a nod he walked away. I looked at Ricky and saw that he was standing by the CDs and looking through the section with the sign 'Country' "Ricky? What's Kim's favourite color?" He thought for a second and then answered "Light blue." I nodded and took the box with the blue music player on the front. Then I walked over to Ricky "Did you find something?" He showed me an album with the title 'Blown Away' by Carrie Underwood and one with the title 'Same Trailer Different Park' by Kacey Musgraves. "Are they good?" I asked him. He shrugged "No idea!" I looked at them for a few second and shrugged as well "Okay." and walked to the front desk to pay for them. By the time we went out of the store we were dry again, but then we quickly ran to my car and were soaked again.

We arrived at the hospital and after we told the woman on the front desk that we're here for Kim, she looked at us weirdly. I shrugged it off and we walked to her room, only to find Sally the nurse standing at the open window. She was soaked as well and shouting "… do this!" I heard someone shout back, but I didn't know who or what. The thing that concerned me was, that Kim wasn't anywhere in sight. I walked up to the nurse and asked "What's wrong? Where's Kim?" She looked at me with concern written all over her face "After Kim woke up, took a shower and everything, I brought her food and made a check-up, she was just sitting there on the bed staring out the window. She told me she wanted to sleep and if it was okay if I didn't come, because she didn't want to be interrupted, I made her promise she won't do anything stupid and she agreed." Then she took a deep breath and looked out the window and shouted "**She promised, she won't do anything stupid, but this ****is**** stupid!**" then she turned back to us and continued, I was really confused "Around four o'clock I went to check on her, because except breakfast she didn't eat anything. At four it was already raining. So I walked to her room only to find that she didn't eat breakfast and that she was gone. I thought she needed to go to the bathroom so I waited, but after two minutes it was too long so I went to check on her in the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. I started to panic, I went back to her room to see if she perhaps returned, but she didn't. I looked out the window and saw her sitting in the rain, on the grass with that guitar in front of the Maria statue in the hospital garden. I ran to her and said she needs to go inside, but she refused. We tried to drag her, but she used the rope from the hoodie and the hoodie and strapped herself to the bench. It was too dangerous to cut it, because it was too tight and we would hurt her, she was trashing around, and every time we tried to pull it hurt. We don't know what to do. Maybe you could help?" I stared at her in shock. This was just ridiculous. Why would Kim do something like this? Ricky face palmed. I sighed "Ricky, could I go alone?" He nodded and I ran down the hall and out the hospital. It was ridiculous and stupid to stay out in the rain, but I was really worried. She could get the cold, or pneumonia or something like that.

When I arrived I heard her sobbing, she was soaked, hugging her guitar and muttering between sobs "… me! Why them? Why do you hate me? It should have been me! It's all my fault!" My heart started to ache. It hurt to see her like this. "Kim?" Her head shot up and when she saw me she looked back down "I don't want to go inside…" I sighed and sat down next to her, except she was on the ground and I was sitting on the bench. "I didn't want to say that, even if I want you to go inside, because you'll get sick. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because you need a friend. Ric… I mean Jason wanted to come, but I wanted to try it first, he's in your room with the nurse." She looked up at me and I saw that her eyes were puffy from all the crying, but her eye wasn't swollen anymore, just blue. "Thanks." She said. Again I sighed and sat down on the ground next to her. "Kim, at least sit ON the bench. I won't drag you inside, if you don't want me to. I promise." I waited for her to do something, but she stayed still. After a minute she put the guitar on the ground next to her and untied herself from the bench. I stood up and reached out my hands to help her up. She hesitated for a second, maybe she thought that when she'll hold my hand, I'll drag her inside, but then she took my hand and I pulled her up. Her hands were as cold as ice, so after we sat down on the bench, her cross legged, and she took her guitar and put it on her lap, I took both of her hands and started to rub them with mine and then I breathed at them, to make her warmer. She chuckled a tiny little bit "Thanks, but it's not necessary. I'm fine." I let go of her hands and said "But their colder than ice. Kim, I doubt that you can still feel them." She looked at me "I don't. So I don't feel I'm cold." I chuckled and we fell into comfortable silence, but after a minute or two she started to cry "I know I'm childish, but I miss them so much, Jack. So, so much! This is my fault, it should have been me!" I looked at her in disbelieve. How could she think, that this is her fault? "Kim, don't think like this." I hugged her and she hugged back without hesitation "It's not your fault! It can't be your fault! And don't even think that it would be better if you would have died with them." I pulled back and lifted her head up so she would look at me "I've only known you for a few days, but I know you're the best thing that has ever happened to me! I feel like I have known you my entire life, and still I barely know you." Another tear streamed down her beautiful face, right next to her lips and then it dropped on her guitar. While it ran down by her lips I noticed that they were blue. She must be really cold, I have to make it quicker. I thought of ways to make her go inside. I think I thought a little longer, because she started to play her guitar. A song I didn't know.

(Warrior by Demi Lovato. I don't own it.)

This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

By the end of the song, she had even more tears streaming down her face and I couldn't watch her like this anymore, so I hugged her and rubbed circles on her back and muttered comforting words in her ear "Shh, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay, I promise." After she finally calmed down she pulled away and said "Thank you, Jack. For everything! You're a true friend." I nodded my head and she continued "You are the best thing that ever happened to me too. But, I'm confused. Every time I see or even think about you, I'm happier. I don't want to lie to you, so I want you to know that I think, that maybe I might like you. And I mean like, like LIKE you. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I didn't want to lie to you either." I stared at her in disbelieve, with my mouth slightly agape and my eyes wide. She likes me back. She likes me back! SHE LIKES ME BACK! I couldn't believe it, but the idiot I am I stayed silent and she thought that I didn't like her back and that she just ruined our friendship. She muttered a sorry and was about to stand up and run away, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. We just looked into each other's eyes for a minute, but then I collected all my courage, brushed a strand of wet hair that was covering her face, behind her ear and started to lean in. After a few seconds she did the same. We were inches apart and I thought that someone will interrupt as like in all those cliché movies, but it never happened. I closed the gap between us and kissed her. We both closed our eyes and just kissed. Her lips were as cold as eyes, but they were soft and they felt like made for mine. I know I sound like a kitschy girl, but it's true. I put one hand on her cheek and when air was necessary we pulled away. It was the best first kiss ever. Once again we stared into each other's eyes, but I broke the silence "I like LIKE you too. I did since the day we found you on the street. But I was a chicken and scared to tell you. I'm really glad you told me this, because now I can ask you. Kim, will you go out with me? I mean, when they release you from the hospital." I looked at her hopefully and she nodded her head with a smile. Then she hugged me and we stayed like that for two minutes, until I realized she fell asleep. I chuckled and thought about how to bring her inside with all her things, without waking her up. After thinking it through, I knotted the hoodie to the guitar like a strap, put it over my shoulder and carefully picked Kim up bridal style. She snuggled into my chest, half way to the hospital and I could feel her cold hands, when they brushed against my arm. It made me concerned for her health, so I quickened my pace. Once we were inside the warm air hit me and it felt really good. I brought her to her room. When Sally and Ricky saw me they jumped off of Kim's bed and looked at Kim with concern. Maybe they thought that she passed out or something "She's just asleep." They sighed in relief and Ricky took the guitar from my shoulder. I turned to Sally the nurse and asked "How will we dry her off, without waking her up?" She thought for a few minutes "We could change her clothes and by 'we' I mean me and other female nurses, but I don't think we could make it without waking her up so, we have no other chance and we can't let her in these clothes." I sighed and nodded. I lightly shook her "Kim. Kimmy, wake up. You need to change your clothes, then you can sleep again." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around confused, until she realized she was back in her room and nodded. Gently I put her down and with Sally's help they went to the bathroom, to clean her up and change her clothes. "Thank you, Jack." I turned to Ricky confused. "For what?" He sat down in the chair and let out a breath "For going out there and bringing her here. Exactly this is what I was afraid she'll do. Something dangerous and stupid, like staying in the rain for the whole day! At least you've got to spend some alone time with her. Did you tell her about your feelings?" I blushed, but thankfully he didn't notice "No. But she told me that she, I quote 'like LIKED me'. I was speechless and she thought I didn't like her back so she wanted to run away, but I grabbed her wrist and we kissed and after that I asked her out!" He looked at me and then started to laugh "No, what really happened?" I looked at him confused "It did happen! I swear!" He was about to argue, but then the door opened and in came a now dry and dressed up Kim with Sally the nurse. She helped Kim into bed and before she left she told us that we should probably go. We nodded and stood up. Ricky was still laughing, but he went over to Kim and gave her a hug. She just looked at him with confused and tired eyes. Then I went over to her gave her a hug and then a small, sweet kiss. Ricky's laughter died and instead he stared at us with his jaw dropped. Kim smiled at me and then with a silent goodbye, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ricky and I walked out of the hospital. I was smirking and he was still confused. We drove in silence, me still smirking. When I dropped him off and he was about to get out I said "I told you! You should have your face you were like 'WHAT!?'. It was priceless!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes, but smiled as well. "Haha!" he said sarcastically "I would've never thought that a chicken like you would make it. But now that I think about it, she told you about her feelings at first." He smirked and immediately I stopped laughing. "Haha! Okay, enough of laughter. Get out, I need to change into something dry! See you tomorrow." That made him laugh even more "See ya!" and he ran inside his house. I chuckled and drove to my house.

When I arrived home my mom was already asleep, but my dad was sitting in the living room looking at some books. I grabbed an apple and sat down next to him. Luckily our sofas where from leather, so I didn't make them wet. I realized it weren't books, but photo albums. My dad looked up at me and smiled, but then he realized that I was soaking wet and his smile disappeared "Jack, why are you so wet?" I told him that it's a long story and that I'll tell him tomorrow. After I finished my apple, I told him goodnight and after I took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed into my PJ's, I went straight to bed, thinking about Kim and our kiss.

**Sorry to 1! I wanted to let her sing Avril Lavigne's Darlin, but I wanted this chapter to be sad and although the lyric was sad, the music is a little too, I don't know happy. But I promise that in the next chapter, I'll make her sing that song! I anyone wants me to put in something, feel free to tell me and I'll try to put it in!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, it's the longest I've ever written.**


	22. Melody

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

I woke up to the sound of Sally the nurse putting the tray with food on the bedside table. I turned, so I was facing her. She noticed my open eyes and gave me a warm smile, which I returned instantly "Morning." I sat up in bed "What time is it?" She looked at her watch and replied "Half past seven, sweetie." I nodded and she was about to walk out, when I stopped her. Immediately she turned back around, so I said "Sally, I'm sorry for making such a fiasco. It's just, I miss them so, so much!" a tear slipped down my cheek "I know that there are people out there that have worse problems than me, like this sweet, innocent girl with cancer I saw before, but I just can't deal with them not being alive…" My voice quivered and I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst into tears. Sally sat down next to me, hugged me and rubbed circles into my back, like Jack yesterday, while saying comforting words "Shh, Kim. I understand it. It's alright. I know you miss them," she pulled away from our hug, brushed some hair out of my face, took me by my shoulders and looked me deep in the eyes "I know it, but they wouldn't want you to mourn over their death, while you have the chance to live and enjoy life. They would want you to be happy, to find a boy you love and who loves you back, enjoy EVERY second of life. Because, Kim, life's not a fairytale, but you have to make the best of it, while you still have the chance." I smiled at her and pulled her in for another hug, but not a comforting one, in a grateful one. After a few minutes she had to leave, so I said one last 'thank you' and she left. For a few seconds I just lay in bed, with a small smile on my face, thinking of how great friends I have. Then I took the plate and started to eat a toast with cheese. When I was done I went to the washroom and did my morning routine. My eye was just a light shade of blue-green-brown and the cut was slowly healing. In short, I didn't feel any more physical pain. I returned to my room and continued to read the book Jack had bought me. It was great. The day after he gave it to me I read it, until I got rudely interrupted by Will Harper, I'm not going to call him step-dad anymore. I had only about thirty pages left, so I read and read until I got to the last chapter, the last page and finally the last sentence. I closed the book "WOW" Best. Book. EVER! For 10 minutes I just repeated the events of the whole book, but after I was done, I got really bored. I looked around the room for something I could do. Watch TV, no! Read the two weeks old newspaper, definitely not. Then my eyes fell onto my granny's guitar and I got an idea. When I was about to walk out of my room to search for Sally, I accidently bumped into someone, which sent me to the ground "I'm so sorry!" I immediately apologized. Then I realized it's the doctor. He had on a white coat with a light blue t-shirt underneath, some white trousers, a stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard in his hand. He had brown hair, dark green eyes, he was really tall and looked around mid-thirties. He helped me up and said "It's okay…" he looked down at his papers "Kimberly." I dusted myself and interrupted "Kim. Please, call me Kim" I actually had to lay my head back a bit, because of how tall he was "Sorry, Kim. So I wanted to come and tell you, that we're going to make some test, to make sure everything is alright, if it is then you can leave tomorrow. Hopefully, you didn't get pneumonia or something like that after yesterday's events." I blushed and looked down "Do you feel alright? Do you have some problems with breathing, coughing or something like that?" I shook my head, at which he nodded, wrote something down and then looked at me "Alright, can we start?" I nodded and he led me down the hall, upstairs and into a white room with many machines. I laid down on a bed and the tests started, with a nurse taking my blood.

…

After two hours the tests were finally done. Now I have to wait for the results. I returned to my room, sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. The tests made me tired, but I don't want to sleep. After minutes of just lying on the bed, I took a deep breath and stood up, walked out the door and searched for Sally. I looked by the front desk, in the cafeteria and in the waiting room, but couldn't find her anywhere. So I gave up and started to walk back to my room. On my way there I went past the rooms for children under 13. I noticed a little girl in one of those rooms, all alone. She looked about 5 to 6, she had on a cute white onesie with pink and violet stars and she was bald. I looked around for someone who wanted to visit her, but when I saw no one, I knocked. She looked up and I noticed she was holding a book, when she saw me she smiled "Hi." I returned her smile and entered "Hi, my name's Kim." She reminded me of my aunt Sally and when I saw that she was holding the book 'snow white', my hand reached for my heart pendant, with our photo. "I'm Melody, nice to meet you. What happened to you Kim? Is the cut on your forehead the reason you're in the hospital? Or the black eye? Or the bandage on your chest?" she asked curiously. I looked down to see the bandage on my chest peeking through my t-shirt. "Yes, but that's not important. The question is why is such a cutie like you here? And where are your parents?" She sat up and replied, still smiling "I have leukemia" just like aunt Sally "and my parents went to work. My daddy's a cop and mommy is a lawyer and right now she's solving the problem, with the bad man who ran away from prison and attacked this girl in the hospital. I'm five and you?" Her parents can't be with her because of me! I ruin everyone's life. "I'm seventeen" I sat down in a chair next to her bed "and I would like to make you company until your parents are here. If you don't mind of course!" She shook her head and gave me another toothy smile. "So what are you reading?" Melody showed me her book "'Snow White', but I can't read. Could you read it for me?" I chuckled and took the book. I opened it on the first page and started to read: "Once upon a time there lived a lovely little Princess named Snow White…." I showed her every picture, made my voice seem old, funny or male, depending on which person was speaking and could see that she enjoyed it, which made me happy. After that we talked until a nurse came in with food. Then I remembered that I didn't tell anybody where I was, so I asked the nurse if she saw Sally. She told me she would tell her where I was and I thanked her, but then I remembered why I wanted to find Sally in the first place, and asked for a paper. She gave me a notebook and a pen and left. I watched Melody eat her chicken and smashed potatoes, when she was done she put the plate away and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she fell asleep. I watched her for a bit, but then I took the notebook and started to write the lyrics for a new song. My thoughts were flooded with memories of the Harpers, all the times they beat me and then of Jack saving me twice, then our kiss and after an hour I was done. Then I thought about the music. I don't want it to be too sad, but I don't want it to be too cheery either. Without my guitar it was a bit hard, but I closed my eyes and imagined my guitar and played the song in my head, when I liked a melody I tried to remember it, so I could write it down later when I'm satisfied. After another half an hour I was done, so I stood up to go back to my room and get my guitar. "Where are you going?" asked a female voice. I turned around and saw that Melody was fully awake and looking at me curiously. "I'm trying to write a song and wanted to get my guitar, sweetie. Sorry if I woke you up." She shook her head "You didn't. Can I hear it?" I smiled "Yes, just let me get my guitar." She nodded and I ran off, to get my guitar. When I arrived in my room, I noticed the plate with food on the bedside table, but I just grabbed my guitar and ran back to Melody's room. She was putting down an empty cup of water. When she noticed I arrived she smiled and I smiled back, then sat down. I put the notebook in front of me, took my guitar and started to play…

Darling  
You're hiding in the closet once again,  
Start smiling  
I know you're trying  
Real hard not to turn your head away  
Pretty darling  
Face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday  
Yesterday oh oooooh

Pretty please  
I know it's a drag  
Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
I wish you could be happy instead  
There's nothing else I can do  
But love you the best that I can  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Darling  
I was there once a while ago  
I know  
That it's hard to be stuck with  
People that you love  
When nobody trusts

Pretty please  
I know it's a drag  
Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
I wish you could be happy instead  
There's nothing else I can do  
But love you the best that I can  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

You're not the only one who's been through  
I've been there alone and now so are you  
I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault.  
It's not your fault, ohh, ohh  
Your fault, your fault  
It's not your fault  
Your fault, your fault, your fault

Pretty please  
I know it's a drag  
Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
I wish you could be happy instead  
There's nothing else I can do  
But love you the best that I can  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Pretty please  
I know it's a drag  
Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
I wish you could be happy instead  
There's nothing else I can do  
But love you the best that I can  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Darling  
You're hiding in the closet once again,  
Start smiling

When I was done Melody clapped "Kim! That was AMAZING!" I blushed and put down my guitar "Thank you!" She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the door burst open and in came Sally the nurse "Kim! That was great! Do you write your own songs?" I nodded "And do you have more of them?" I nodded once again, but this time a bit hesitantly "Kim? Would it be okay with you if you would perform for the kids here, tomorrow?" I thought about it. It would make them happy, hopefully, but I can't really sing, there are better singers than me. "I don't know. There are better singers than me, it's just a hobby of mine." Melody cut me off "Please, Kimmy, please! You are the best! It's not just a hobby, it's a passion, a… GIFT! You have to show it, at least here! PLEASE! Pretty please!" She's so cute. I sighed and nodded "Okay, I'll do it." Melody squealed and Sally smiled excitedly "THANK YOU!" I laughed. Then Sally became serious again "That's not why I'm here. Kim, the test results are here…"


	23. Hypoglycemia

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

The results are here. I nodded and told Melody that I'll be right back and followed Sally to my room where the doctor was already waiting. When he spotted me, he put down his clipboard and sighed. Then he looked at Sally and asked if she could leave us alone for a while. Before she closed the door, she gave me a worried look. I looked at the doctor and he started "It seems that everything is fine, but your blood sugar is under 70 mg/dL, which explains why you eat so little and that explains why you lost so much weight. Kim, it's very dangerous. When you came here you weighed 116 pounds, which isn't much, but now you only weigh 98 pounds. It's not healthy, you lost too much weigh in a week. Kim, you could get into a coma." I stared at him with wide eyes. "You have Hypoglycemia. Do you know what the symptoms are?" I nodded. I knew what the symptoms, because I read about it somewhere. "And did you experience some of them?" I thought for a few seconds and then nodded "I-I sometimes had headaches, a blurry vision, I often get tired and I had feelings that my heart beat faster." He nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard. Then he muttered "And you are definitely pale." He looked up "Hopefully, you won't have any other symptoms, but it's highly probable that you'll faint or have trouble concentrating, plus it is expected that the symptoms will get stronger. We have to treat it with IV, which will make them stronger as well. A nurse will bring it in a few minutes, until then, please sit down." I sat down still in shock, I thought the blurry vision, the quick heartbeat and all that was from the beating. Apparently, not. The doctor sat down next to me "We have to keep you here for a week or two, depends on how you recover. We'll put you on IV every day and you have to eat a lot. You should eat at least one tablespoon of honey every day and drink soda or juice and carry snack with you everywhere you go." I nodded "Thank you." He nodded and stood up. "Can I go visit Melody?" I asked. He thought about it for a second and then replied "Of course, but you'll have to take the IV with you." I nodded and just then the nurse, carrying the IV bag entered, along with Sally. She gave me a sad smile, we thanked the doctor and the other nurse and they left. Sally explained the whole process to me. Then she put on some gloves and disinfected the inner crook of my elbow, injected a small tube into my arm and secured it with a sterile bandage. She then connected the small tube with another, bigger tube that was hanging from the IV bag and then she allowed the flow of the fluid. I stayed in bed for a few minutes, but then I got up and Sally helped me push the IV stand to Melody's room. When we arrived I felt really tired, but I didn't show it. Melody saw me and smiled. I smiled back and sat down "How are you, sweetie?" Only then did she notice the IV attached to me and she looked confused "I'm fine, but do you need an IV, are you sick?" "No, … actually yes, but it's just Hypoglycemia." She gave me a questioning look and I chuckled "Low blood sugar. Anyways, what do you want to do now?" She thought and then her face lightened up "Can you read me another book, please?" I nodded and she handed me another book. Cinderella: "A rich man's wife became sick, and when she felt that her end was drawing near, she called her only daughter to her bedside and said, "Dear child, remain pious and good, and then our dear God will always protect you, and I will look down on you from heaven and be near you." With this she closed her eyes and died…." Once again I showed her all the pictures and made different voices. I felt really dizzy, I think from the IV and sometimes I had to stop reading, because my vision got blurry, but luckily Melody didn't mind. The doctor was right, the symptoms are stronger. About ten minutes later, after I finished reading her parents came. "Mommy! Daddy! This is Kim, she stayed with me the whole day. She's awesome and she can sing really good." They smiled at me and then at her "That's great sweetie. How are you feeling?..." her mother started to talk to her, but her dad started to talk to me "Kim? As in Kimberly Crawford?" I nodded, which made me even dizzier. For a split second my world started to spin. He seemed to notice, because he gave me a concerned look and asked "Are you alright?" I took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Okay. Are you recovering? You don't have to worry about the Harpers anymore." I nodded again "Thank you." He then turned to his daughter and started to talk to her. I wanted to go back to my room, but when I stood up I felt extremely dizzy, tired and nauseous at the same time. My world span and black spots covered my vision. I had to lean on the chair for support. My heart pounded like crazy and I started to breath heavily. Melody noticed and her smile faded and changed into a concerned look. Then my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I started to fall, while my vision darkened completely.

Kurt Morgan's/Melody's dad's POV

After I talked to Kimberly I walked to my daughter and talked to her about her day, when suddenly Melody's eyes widened in concern and she shouted "Daddy, Kim!" I looked behind me, only to see Kimberly's eyes roll to the back of her head and her falling to the ground limply. Before she could hit the ground I caught her. I had my arms around her lower back, because of which her head hung back. Luckily I could feel her heart beating, really fast may I add. "Oh my god, what's going on?" my wife shouted worriedly. Then Melody spoke up "She has Hypo… glipo… something. I think it was low blood sugar." "Do you mean Hypoglycemia?" I asked at which she nodded. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her bridal style out of the room along with my wife, who was pushing the IV stand. I then spotted a tall doctor in the distance and shouted "Help!" Immediately he looked up and rushed in our direction and I tried to do the same, but it was difficult if I had to be careful with the stupid IV tube. Kimberly's head hung over my arm, which made her hair look like a waterfall of blonde hair. Finally the doctor arrived and looked her over "What happened?" So I explained to him how we came, how she looked really tired, then how Melody looked worried and how we saw her fall to the ground. He nodded and guided us to her room. When we arrived at her room, my wife went back to Melody, so she wasn't alone, but I stayed so I could find out more. The doctor started to change her now empty IV bag, when suddenly the door burst open to reveal two Teenage boys.

Jack's POV

After me and Ricky finished practice, we drove to the hospital, only to find a doctor running, next to a woman pushing an IV stand which was attached to a unconscious girl being carried by a man. The girls head was hanging down the man's hand which made her hair look like a waterfall of honey-blonde hair. I would recognize that beautiful hair everywhere. Kim. I became worried and me and Ricky ran into their direction. When we arrived the woman who was pushing the IV stand walked out the door and rushed into another direction. We entered just to find the man standing behind the doctor, who was changing the IV bag, which was attached to Kim's unconscious body. "What's going on?" I asked. The man looked at me and said "Hello, my name's Kurt Morgan. I know that Kimberly fainted, but other than that I'm clueless. My daughter mentioned…." The doctor cut him off "Thank you, Mr. Morgan, but I'll take over from here." Mr. Morgan nodded and the doctor continued "Today we made some tests to see if Kim is ready to leave, but sadly we found out she suffers from Hypoglycemia." I looked at him confused, because I had no idea what that meant. Luckily he understood my look and explained "Low blood sugar. She lost too much weight and that's very dangerous. That means she'll have to stay for a week or two, it depends. She fainted and that's a normal symptom, but she should wake up soon." We nodded and thanked him. After he made sure everything was fine and left a glass full of honey on the bedside table he left along with Mr. Morgan. I was confused about the honey, but didn't question. Ricky and I sat down and talked silently, waiting for Kim to wake up. We waited for five minutes, nothing. Ten minutes, still nothing. After fifteen minutes I got worried and wanted to get a doctor, but Ricky told me that it's normal that she needs time to wake up. And finally after 37 minutes of waiting we heard a groan from Kim. Her left hand, which wasn't injected, shot to her head and her eyes fluttered open "OW!" and she closed her eyes again. "KIM! You're awake!" She opened her eyes and looked around confused, but then she spotted us and her eyes widened. She frantically looked between us, her injected arm and the IV stand. She then tried to hide her arm under the covers of the bed. Ricky let out a small chuckle "Kim, we already know." She blushed and cursed silently "Crap." Then she looked at us and said innocently "I have no idea what you are talking about. What do you already know?" Ricky and I looked at each other and then back at her with an you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look and she sighed and pulled out her hand. "Where's Melody? How did I get here? And what time is it?" She asked. "Kim, who's Melody? A man carried you here, he said that you were about to faint when his daughter shouted and he caught you. Is Melody his daughter?" She nodded. "It's five p.m." She nodded again and started to stand up, but me and Ricky stopped her immediately "What are you doing? Kim, you fainted, you can't just run around after you fainted! You were UNCONSCIOUS!" She gave us a confused look "But now I'm not, so where's the problem?" Me and Ricky face-palmed at the same time and in the mean time she stood up and started to push the IV stand towards the door. We followed her and on our way to… I don't know where, we ran into Sally the nurse "Oh, Kim! How do you feel? Why are you walking around, you should be in bed!" Kim shrugged "I know, but don't care." We all stared at her in disbelieve as she continued to walk god knows where. Suddenly she stopped and leaned on the wall for support, but only I noticed, because Ricky was talking to the nurse. I ran to her side and asked her worriedly "Kim, are you okay?" She had her eyes closed and her chest was rising up and down very quickly, she took a few deep breaths and nodded "Don't worry, I'm fine." She snapped, which took me by surprise. She then mumbled a sorry and opened her eyes and gave me a small smile and continued to walk, this time a bit slower. I saw that she was getting more tired with each step, so I put my arm around her waist and pushed the IV stand for her. She smiled at me gratefully and put her arm on my shoulder for support. We walked for a few seconds and I could feel her leaning into me more and more, when suddenly she stopped, let go of my shoulder and walked to a door, then knocked. A 'come in' was heard and so she entered. I saw the man from earlier, a small bald girl and a brown haired woman inside of the room. The little girl smiled at the sight of Kim "Kimmy! Are you alright now?" She smiled at her weakly "Of course, sweetie." She then turned to the man, Mr. Morgan "Thank you, for helping me! I won't disturb I just wanted to get my stuff." He nodded with a smile and she picked up her guitar and some notebook and before she walked out she said "Goodnight! See you tomorrow, Melody." And with a wave she walked out. She had problems walking with all those things so I took the guitar and notebook with one hand and the other I put around her waist. This time she had to push the stand alone, but she didn't seem to mind. She looked very tired, which worried me. When we arrived in her room Ricky was already there. He took the things away from me and I helped Kim to her bed. She just sat there in silence for a few seconds catching her breath "Thank you!" Sally the nurse then entered with a tray with food and soda. There was bread with butter, candies and a spoon. She gave it to Kim "Here and the honey is on the bedside table." Kim looked at the table and saw the glass with honey. She then thanked her and the nurse walked out. Kim took the spoon and the glass of honey. She ate a spoon full of honey and made a disgusted face. Then she put it away and took the plate with bread she started to eat, but she didn't seem to be hungry. Half way through the bread she took one of the sodas. "Would you like one?" she asked us politely, but we shook our heads no. She drank a bit of the soda, but put it down after a while and started to breath heavily, so she closed her eyes. After a while she calmed down, but when she noticed our worried looks she said "Don't worry, it's normal." We nodded and she put away all the food, although she wasn't done. She then yawned. "You should sleep. We're going to go." She nodded and gave me a small kiss and Jason a hug. When he pulled away his eyes were wide "Kim! Your heart is pounding like crazy!" She laid down "I know, after all it's my heart. It's just a symptom." Why is she so moody? Ricky sighed and we mumbled a goodnight and left. We drove to Ricky's house in silence, but before he left the car he said "I talked to the nurse, she said that sudden mood changes are one of the symptoms. Nothing to worry about." I nodded and gave him a small smile and after that he closed the door and I drove off. Once at home I went straight to my room, showered, brushed my teeth, prepared my things for the last day of school and before I went to bed I read everything about Hypoglycemia I could find on the internet.


	24. The performance

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

The next day I woke up at nine o'clock feeling a thousand times better. I ate one spoon full of honey and after Sally disconnected me from the IV, I walked to the bathroom to wash up. When I was done I walked back to my room and ate breakfast, bread with butter and cheese and an apple. By the time I was done it was five past ten and I was bored, so I took my guitar and played random songs. I only stopped, when Sally came in with a tray with lunch, spaghetti with ketchup. While I ate she asked if I was still up for the 'concert', at which I nodded. The performance will start at one p.m., so I have an hour and a half. She changed the IV bag and left me alone. I didn't feel almost none of the symptoms, which was good, but I was tired. After I ate the lunch, I stood up, picked up my guitar and walked to Melody's room, only to find her trying to read another book. Before I lightly knocked on the doorframe, I chuckled to myself. Melody looked up and when she spotted me her eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on her face. Without hesitation I smiled back and sat down in a chair next to her bed. "Good morning, Melody. You need some help?" I put down my guitar and she gave me the book. Sleeping Beauty. "Kim! Are you feeling alright now?" I nodded and she continued "Good. Now, could you please read this for me?" She gave me the book and with a small laugh I opened the book and read.

We were half through the book, when the door burst open and in came Sally the nurse with a smile plastered on her face "Kim, you ready?" At first I didn't know what she meant and gave her a confused look. She understood and showed me her watch, that's when I realized it was one p.m. The performance. I nodded and stood up, putting the book on the bedside table. Melody jumped out of bed, took my hand and together we walked out the door and to the direction of the cafeteria, with my guitar in one hand and the other holding Melody's small hand. Sally disconnected me from the IV for the performance and the other nurses brought in other children. Some were bald like Melody, some had this strange tubes in their nose and other had bandages on their heads, arms and other parts of the body and they all sat down in some set up chairs and excitedly waited for me to begin. I sat down in a chair in front of them all and gave Melody one last smile, before I took my guitar and started to play the first song…

(The Script, Will I am: Hall Of Fame)

Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

…

When I was done it was quiet for a while, but then they all erupted into cheers. I smiled and thanked them and after Sally gave me a can of soda to drink, I started to play another song…

(Colbie Caillat: When The Darkness Comes)

Underneath the echoes  
Buried in the shadows  
There you were

…

Halfway through the song the door of the cafeteria opened and in came Jack, Jason and aunt Jasmine. I gave them a huge smile, but continued to play, while they sat down on a table and watched me. When I was done everyone started to clap, but I quickly put down my guitar and ran over to their table, but I got dizzy and tripped over my foot. Luckily Jack caught me just in time. He pulled me into his chest and we hugged for a while and I thanked him, with a sheepish smile, while he chuckled. Then I hugged Jason and Jasmine, but after a while I had to return, I drank a mouthful of my soda and started to play…

(The Fray: Never Say Never)

Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while

...

By the end of the song I was exhausted and my vision went from blurry to clear then back to blurry, so I had to close my eyes a few times to fight the dizziness it caused. I tried not to make it obvious, but apparently I failed, because Jack, Jason and Jasmine all gave me concerned look. Huh, I never realized all their names start with a J and an A, funny. After I drank another mouthful of the soda, there was nothing left, but the sugar gave me another wave of energy, but I knew it won't last long so I said "I'm sorry, but this will be the last song, because I don't feel that well."

(Plumb: Don't Deserve You)

You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without  
You're what I can't live without

…

The whole time singing, I watched Jack, Jason and Jasmine, but Jack the most. That's the way I feel about them. I don't deserve their love, but they give it to me anyway and I love them for it. The children stood up and clapped and so did the others in the cafeteria. I smiled and bowed, before slowly walking to Melody. I kneeled down so I was her height "How was it?" I asked with a smile. She hugged me "You were amazing!" I laughed and thanked her. Then I stood back up and took her hand. Together we made our way over to Jack, Jason and Jasmine and they all gave me big hugs "You were amazing!" Jack said while hugging me. Jasmine started to talk to Melody and we made our way to her room to bring her to bed. I was leaning on Jack and Jason, and aunty Jasmine held Melody's hand and they were talking about the books I read to her. With each step I could feel myself get more tired, so by the time we arrived at Melody's room Jack had his arm around my waist and supported my weight and Jason put my arm around his shoulders. We brought Melody to bed and Jasmine told her that I'll go to bed 'cause I'm tired and that we'll definitely come and see her when I've rested for a while. In the meantime I accidentally fell asleep on Jack's shoulder, but before I could fall down I woke up. We walked back to my room and before I fell asleep, I ate a spoon full of honey and Sally put me back on IV.

**Sorry, it's not very long, but I have no time right now. I'm going to camp tomorrow, so I had to pack and all. Plus I probably won't be able to update till Wednesday the 15****th**** sooo….**


	25. Finally

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

For the next few days I visited Melody every second I could and so did Jack, Jason and sometimes aunty Jasmine now that school was over. I found out everything about Jack and Jason and I caught up on each other's lives. My symptoms weren't as strong and in general I felt better than ever in the past 10 years. Finally after a week and five days in the hospital I could leave, although I had to come for check-ups, but I wasn't excited at all. I was scared to death actually. Why? Because I don't want to return to an orphanage, now that I found Jack and Jason, I can't leave. I was so nervous that I didn't get much sleep the last night, worrying about what will happen.

This morning Jack, Jason and aunty Jasmine came earlier than ever to pick me up. They were happy that I could leave, but I was nervous, I just sat there on the hospital bed, fiddling with my fingers and my head down nervously. Jack noticed first and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my waist comfortingly "Kimmy, what's wrong? You should be happy, you can leave the hospital after all." I nodded and put my head on his shoulder with a heavy sigh. One single tear ran down my cheek "I don't want to return to an orphanage," I said quietly "what if it's far away from here? I couldn't sleep all night worrying about what will happen. I don't want to leave you or Jason and aunty Jasmine, I **can't** leave you!" He looked at me surprised and I lifted my head from his shoulder to look at him. "They didn't tell you…?" Jack started to say, but got cut off by Jasmine "Sweetheart" I looked at her "I won't let them take you away. Of course we're going to adopt you, if you agree I mean."

My jaw dropped and I stared at her in disbelieve "You mean it?" She nodded with a look that said 'isn't it obvious'. I looked at Jack and Jason and they both nodded with kind smiles on their faces. I jumped up and ran to Jasmine, embracing her tightly while tears of happiness streamed down my face "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,…!" I muttered over and over again, but after a while pulled away and saw her with a huge smile and some tears of her own. Then she let out a chuckle and said "I'll take that as a yes…" I dried my tears, took the small plastic bag with my things, which consisted of the Percy Jackson book, a blue music player and two CD's which Jack gave me for my birthday, and granny's guitar and together we walked out of the room.

I wanted to say goodbye to Melody, so Jack took the guitar and bag from me and I walked to her room. I knocked and walked in. Melody was sitting on her bed, when she saw me her eyes lit up and I gave her a smile "Hi, Mel. How are you?" She smiled back "Kimmy! I'm fine. What are you doing here so early?" I sat down next to her bed and took her hand "I'm going home Melody, I don't need to stay in the hospital anymore, but I promise that I'll visit whenever I can." Her smile faltered "I'm happy for you. It's just sad that I won't see you all the time." She then handed me a drawing "I made this for you. You see…" she pointed at a bald little girl with green eyes "that's me, and this" she pointed at another girl with blond hair and brown eyes, that was holding a guitar in one hand and with the other she held the little girl's hand "is you." I looked at it with tears in my eyes. "Do you like it?" she asked. I shook my head 'no'. Melody looked down sadly, so I continued "I LOVE it! Thank you!" I gave her a big hug. After a minute or two I pulled away and kissed her forehead "I'm going to miss you, sweetie. I love you." And with a last wave I walked out of the room holding the picture in one hand and with the other drying my tears.

I arrived at the front desk, where everyone was waiting. Jack gave me a smile, which I returned along with a giant hug. "Is everything alright?" he asked, because he probably saw the tears. I just nodded with a smile.

Jack's POV

"Is everything alright?" I asked Kim after we pulled away from our hug, she nodded and we started to walk out of the hospital. Kim wanted to carry her things, but I refused. When we arrived by my and Mrs. Weaver's cars, which were parked next to each other, we decided that Kim will drive with me and Mrs. Weaver and Ricky will drive together. I put Kim's things into the trunk, while she got into the car. Mrs. Weaver already started the engine and slowly made her way out of the hospital's parking lot. I got into the driver's seat and looked at Kim's beautiful face. She sat there, leaning against the headrest with her eyes closed and a small smile playing on her lips. I took her hand and she opened her eyes to look at me "Ready?" She took a deep breath and a last look at the hospital, then she squeezed my hand lightly and happily nodded her head. So I started the engine and we drove off.

After a minute or two of driving I looked at Kim, only to see her sound asleep. I chuckled. She told us she didn't sleep, but I wouldn't have ever thought that she meant she didn't sleep at all.

Finally we arrived at the Weaver's house. I saw that they were getting out of their car, so I parked next to them and got out myself. Ricky saw that Kim was asleep so he just pointed at her with a funny look. I grinned at him and shrugged "She fell asleep after two minutes in that car. Apparently she really meant it, when she said she couldn't sleep." Ricky shook his head while laughing and got her things from the trunk. Mrs. Weaver was unlocking the front door, so I got over to Kim and lightly shook her shoulder while saying "Kimmy. We're here." For a second she opened her eyes, but then shut them instantly. After a few seconds of trying to wake her up again, I gave up and picked her up bridal style, shut the door with my right foot and walked into the house. Once in the house Ricky showed me the guest room, which was now Kim's room, I carried her up there, put her into bed and before I left the room I gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead.


	26. Take a deep breath

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, expecting to be sitting in the car with Jack right next to me, only to find myself in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room and in a completely unfamiliar house. My heart beat faster and I started to hyperventilate. For no reason I started to cry, I couldn't take a proper breath and through the lack of oxygen my vision got blurry. "JACK!" I managed to cry out between sharp breaths. Where was everyone? Where was I? I heard heavy footsteps running in the direction of this room and started to panic even more. Quickly I searched for a place to hide, but when I tried to stand up the room spun and I fell down. The person opened the door and I shut my eyes in fear, that I'll see Will.

"KIM!" I opened my eyes to see Jack, Jason and Jasmine with concerned looks. Jack fell to his knees right next to me, followed by Jason and Jasmine right behind him. He helped me to sit up and leaned me against the lavender purple wall, then turned to aunty Jasmine and Jason and asked worriedly "What's going on?" I tried to concentrate on my breathing, but I couldn't. "I think she's hyperventilating…" aunty said, she then stood up and ran out of the room. Jack thought for a split second, but then he sat down right next to me, rubbed circles on my back and soothed me "Kim. It's okay. You're okay. You just have to calm down. Take deep, slow breaths and everything will be fine." I nodded, took his hand and tried to take slower and deeper breaths.

My world had already started to spin and it took all my willpower not to give up. My body got heavier and I started to fall to the side, but Jason noticed and said with fear visible in his voice "Jack. JACK! She's losing consciousness!" Just then aunty burst through the door with a cup of water in one hand and a wet towel in the other. Jack pulled me back up and then cupped my face with his hand. He looked me straight in the eyes, but it was hard for me to look him in the eye, because I saw two Jacks and didn't know which one was the real one. Jack then said in a serious but calming voice "Deep, but slow breaths. We can to this together, just stay awake for a few more minutes. Okay?" I nodded and he continued "Okay now, in" we both took a somewhat long and deep breath, but mine was a bit shaky "and out" again we exhaled together and now I only saw one Jack. "Again! In *deep and slow inhale* and out *deep and long exhale*…" We repeated this until the world stopped spinning and I could breathe normally again.

I leaned against Jack and he hugged me while whispering things like "Never do this to me again." or "You almost gave me a heart attack." He then let go of me and aunty Jasmine wiped away the sweat from my forehead with the wet towel. Jason then scooped me up in his arms and put me on the bed. After a few minutes of Jasmine wiping my face Jason asked "What happened?" So I explained it to them and of course Jack started to blame himself "It's my fault. I should have stayed here to make sure she'll be fine. I'm sor…" But I cut him off "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. You couldn't have known that I'm such a weak wimp. **I** am sorry for causing you all this trouble." They started to protest about the 'weak wimp' part but I didn't really pay attention "… and the time you…" "How did I end up here?" So Jack explained that I fell asleep in the car and that he carried me in. He even said that I woke up for a second before he carried me into the house, but I don't remember it at all.

After everything was explained we went downstairs and watched a movie called 'The Hangover'.

Jack's POV

After I put Kim to bed I went downstairs and talked with Ricky and his mother about… stuff. Suddenly we all heard Kim scream from her room "JACK!" Immediately we all jumped up and ran to her room, wide eyed. I was way ahead of them both and took three steps at a time to get there as quick as possible. Halfway up I could hear a loud thump from her room and ran even faster, if that was even possible. Once we got to her room I found her on the floor with her eyes shut tight, taking quick, sharp breaths while tears streamed down her face. "KIM!" I ran to her side and kneeled down, followed by Ricky and Mrs. Weaver. I helped her to sit up and laid her against the wall.

I didn't know what was wrong so I turned to the Weavers and asked "What's going on?" "I think she's hyperventilating…" came Mrs. Weaver's response and she ran out of the room, to do god knows what. I thought about what I knew of hyperventilating and sat down next to Kim while rubbing her back and telling her to take slow, deep breaths. I thought it started to work, but then Jason cried out worriedly "Jack. JACK! She's losing consciousness!" Indeed she started to fall to the side.

Mrs. Weaver arrived with a towel and cup, but I didn't really pay attention to her. I pulled her back up, cupped her face and with a serious, but calming voice "Deep, but slow breaths. We can to this together, just stay awake for a few more minutes. Okay?" she nodded in response and I continued "Okay now, in" we both took a somewhat long and deep breath, but hers was a bit shaky "and out" again we exhaled together. "Again! In *deep and slow inhale* and out *deep and long exhale*…" We continued until she was completely calm and I just hugged her while muttering under my breath.

Mrs. Weaver then wiped Kim's face with the towel and Ricky put her in bed. She explained to us what had happened and immediately I knew it was my fault "It's my fault. I should have stayed here to make sure she'll be fine. I'm sor…" But I got cut off by Kim "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. You couldn't have known that I'm such a weak wimp. **I** am sorry for causing you all this trouble." We protested about the 'weak wimp' part and Ricky started to ramble on about how they were kids and she would do crazy and dangerous stuff without hesitation, but luckily Kim cut him off "How did I end up here?" I explained to her that she fell asleep within the first two minutes of the ride and that when we got here she woke for a second, but then fell back asleep and that I carried her to her room. After that we went downstairs and watched 'The Hangover'.

Kim fell asleep after twenty minutes and I couldn't help but chuckle.


	27. Frank, Phil, Eddie, Jerry and Milton

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

I woke up to see the movie still playing and everyone watching while chuckling silently. Only then did I notice that my head rested on Jack's chest and I could hear his heartbeat. Somehow it was really calming. I looked at his face. He probably felt me move because he looked down at me and gave me a smile "Morning, sleepyhead." I returned his smile and sat up straight, while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What time is it?" Jason and Jasmine heard me and turned their heads into my direction "Kim, you're awake!" aunty said, then she looked at her watch and answered "it's half-past twelve, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" I gave her a smile and nodded.

Suddenly Jack lifted me up a bit and then set me down on his lap, with his arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and said "So, I was thinking that maybe me and Ricky, or Jason or whatever could show you the town…" I nodded excitedly "When?" Jack shrugged and then nudged Jason on the shoulder lightly. He slowly turned his head to us, his eyes never leaving the TV screen "Yeah?" he asked without actually paying attention, so I snapped my fingers in his face and finally he looked at us and asked again "Yeah?" Jack let out a laugh "I'm going to show Kim around town, you want to join us?" He smiled and nodded "We could show her the dojo, we have practice anyways." I grinned and slid down from Jack's lap in between the two of them and put my arms around their shoulders while giving them both a kiss on the cheek "I love you guys!"

Thirty minutes later the movie was over and we decided to have lunch in some restaurant the guy's told me about. We drove to the strip mall in Jack's car. I noticed that right next to the mall there was a public library, just what I needed. They lead me to a restaurant called 'Falafel Phil's' and told me to wait in a booth while they went to order. I looked around the place, when suddenly a boy with curly, brown-blonde hair and a wicked, but shy grin sat down right next to me.

He just sat there and stared at me. I got uncomfortable and moved away from him "Can I help you?" He shook his head "No…", but continued to stare. Luckily Jason noticed and came over with a confused look "Frank?" The guy, Frank, looked at him and then back at me "What the heck ARE YOU DOING!?" He shouted the last part. Just then Frank realized what he was doing and who spoke to him and snapped out of his 'trance'. He looked at Jason and answered with a bit of as shaky voice "I'm talking to this beauty…" I almost choked on my own salvia at the 'talking' part and although they gave me weird looks, I didn't say anything, so he continued "You have a problem with it?"

He let out a laugh "First of all, it didn't seem like you were talking or that this beauty was comfortable and second of all," just then Jack arrived "get away from my sister and Jack's girlfriend!" Frank's eyes widened and he stood up immediately "Sister? Girlfriend?" he asked and we three nodded. He let out a nervous laugh and before he ran away he said "Sorry. Nice meeting you…" "Kim." I added, but he was already running. I turned to Jason, thanked him and then continued to look around like this never happened.

They both looked at me like I was crazy, neither one of them saying anything. "What?" I asked. Jack raised one eyebrow with a quizzical smile and Jason stared at me wide mouthed before saying "Kim, something THIS weird happens and you look like it's a normal thing in your life! Aren't you confused, disgusted, scared? He just stared at you without a word, just like that! You don't know him…" I shrugged "He's weird, it's not my fault. Why should I think about it, besides he said 'no' so it isn't like we didn't talk at all…." Jack laughed and sat down next to me. Jason sat down opposite of us with a disbelieving look on his face, while sighing "I am speechless, Kim, speechless!" "Then be quiet…" I said with an innocent smile, which made Jack laugh even harder.

There was one thing that made me curious. Why was he so afraid of them? I was just about to ask when a man walked to our table and gave us our food. Then he noticed me and smiled "Jack, Ricky, who's your little friend here?" he spoke with a strange accent, that I couldn't pinpoint "I'm Phil" he stretched out his hand for me to take "Kim." I shook his hand. "She's my new sister and Jack's girlfriend." Phil burst into tears "Sister, girlfriend? TOOTSIE! Did you hear that Jack's got a girlfriend and Ricky's…" he shouted and ran into the kitchen. I sat there confused saying nothing, but Jack broke the silence "And this is Phil to you…" I shook my head with a small laugh, this town is full of weird people!

After we were done with lunch we went to the dojo, because they had to help their sensei prepare everything, so I decided to go to the library, but promised that I'll return to see them practice.

Once in the library I searched for newspapers. I found them at the end of the big room in a corner. I took one and started to walk to a seat to try and find a job when suddenly something grey-yellow flew by right in front of my face and then someone shouted "Jerry, NO!" "Watch out!" I got pushed out of the way and fell to the ground with someone on top of me, which knocked the wind out of me, but once I heard a loud crash I was glad that this someone pushed me out of the way. The whole bookshelf crashed to the ground and all the books fell out. If they didn't push me out of the way I would probably be dead by now. The person, a latino, on top of me stood up and then held out a hand for me to take. I took it and at the same time as he said sorry I said thanks.

Suddenly a skinny ginger and one African-American boy ran to us with horrified and angry faces "JERRY!" they both shouted. The skinny one smacked the back of the latino's, Jerry's, head. They all started to argue whose fault it was. "Hey, stop it." They didn't even listen. After a minute I got annoyed so I shouted "STOP IT!" Their eyes widened and they immediately stopped arguing. I was about to ask what happened when an old, female voice did for me "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?" I guess it was the librarian. Then she noticed the latino, Jerry and sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose "Martinez, you're going to clean this up and replace everything that is destroyed." With that she walked away. I guess he's a troublemaker. I turned to the boys "What happened?" Again they started to talk all at once so I interrupted and said that the skinny one should talk.

He stuck out his tongue at them and started "This idiot," he pointed at Jerry, who pouted with his arms crossed over his chest "thought it was a good idea to let the librarian's parrot free, so it could get some fresh air. The parrot flew away and when Jerry tried to chase it he ran into this bookshelf almost killed you both and the stupid bird flew away!" I stared at them in disbelieve "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS TOWN!?" I shouted suddenly. They looked at me confused, but I just shook my head and started to collect the books. They didn't move so I asked "Are you going to help me or not…? After all it was you who knocked it down, so…"

Immediately they started to help me get the books out of the way so we could hoist the bookshelf and put the books in. When we were halfway through getting the books out of the way we started to talk. I introduced myself and they did the same and when we were finally done with the books and picked up the heavy shelf we knew each other pretty well. These guys seemed really interesting and we got along just well. Once all the books were on their place we were practically like best friends. They even taught me their handshake.

An hour later we were all done and went to search the librarian's parrot before she could find out. Ten minutes later we found the stupid bird interrupting someone's picnic, so we caught him and apologized to the family. We were on our way back to the library when I remembered that I promised Jack and Jason I would come so I said goodbye to the guys, we did our handshake and I ran to the dojo.

"Sorry, I'm late I just got a bit… distracted." I said once at the dojo. "It's okay, we didn't start, yet. The others aren't here, sooo…" Suddenly the door to the sensei's office opened and out came a short, blonde man in a gi. "Are they here?" Jason shook his head no and the man sighed. Then he noticed me and I gave him a smile and a shy wave of my hand "Hi, I'm Kim." He looked at Jason and Jack "Is it the…" they nodded "Kim, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Rudy. I visited you once with Jack and Ricky, but you were drowsy and just out of surgery so…" I tried to remember him, but I couldn't, so I shook my head "I'm sorry, but I really don't remember you."

He was about to say something when the door opened and in came Milton, Jerry and Eddie all panting "Rudy, we're sorry, but we had to catch a parrot." Milton explained and then he noticed me "Oh, hey Kim." I walked over to them "Hi, guys! I didn't know you meant this dojo." We did our handshake and I gave all of them a hug.

"It's fine, but you'll explain to me what you meant by catching a parrot." They nodded and went to change. "You know them?" Jason asked suddenly. I nodded "Long story…" Slowly he nodded, but said "We live together so I'll spend a LOT of time with you, I think we have enough time together." I shrugged and sat down on the bench.

Jason and I used to do karate, when we were kids. We were both purple belts. Jason told me that after the accident he stopped, but two years ago he joined a dojo, because of Jack. Now he's a first degree black belt. Just then the guys returned in their gis. Rudy wanted to start his lesson, but then remembered the parrot thing and asked for an explanation. Milton started "This idiot called Jerry, thought it would be a good idea…", but got cut off by Jerry shouting "Liar! It was their fault they started to talk about…" this time it was Eddie who interrupted "Our idea!? It was Milton!" Milton put a hand over his heart and overdramatically and in a high-pitched voice he shouted "ME!? How dare you, you…" I face palmed. Here we go again. They started to shout at each other, again, arguing whose fault it was.

Jack's POV

The guys started to argue about whose fault something was, but I had no idea what they were talking about. Kim face palmed, then she stood up and shouted "STOP IT!" we were all shocked at her outburst so she continued, but calmly this time "Stop fighting about this again. It doesn't matter whose fault it was, the thing is that it happened. At least I got the chance to meet you guys. It was everyone's fault. Eddie's, because he stated that the bird looked hungry, Milton's because he said that he wasn't hungry, but needed more space and Jerry's because he was stupid enough to let him free. The fact that he almost destroyed the library…" "and almost killed you…" Eddie added and received glares from Kim and Jerry "is another thing." I was still confused. "But if you asked me it was Milton's fault, because he should have known that Jerry would be stupid enough to let him free…" "Exactly!" Jerry shouted, but then he realized that she called him stupid… again and they started to argue again, this time with Kim as well.

Rudy, Ricky and I just watched in amusement.

Jerry: Did you just call me stupid!? Twice!

Milton: It's not my fault that Jerry's an idiot!

Eddie: I approve with Kim!

Kim: Jerry, I just defended you and you think about me calling you stupid? And Milton, you could have known better. He thinks unicorns are real!

Jerry: They are!

Eddie: Of course they are, Jerry…

Milton: Well Kim, you could have seen Jerry opening that stupid cage and stopped him. Didn't think about that, hmm?

Eddie, Jerry: Milton's right!

Kim: Are you trying to say that it was my fault!?

Milton: YES!

Kim: That's enough! Jerry at least you should be on my side I defended you!

With that she took Milton's arm and flipped him onto his back. That has gotten out of control… She was about to flip a frightened Eddie too, but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from them. Milton stood up with a disbelieving face "Did you just flip me?" He started to approach us, but Eddie grabbed his wrist and said "Milton, she flipped you!" He then realized that she really flipped him and took a few steps back. Kim struggled to get away from me, but after a few more seconds she gave up. They know each other for what, two hours? And they already fight like they have known each other forever.

"Okay, now calm down everyone. You," I pointed at Eddie "sit in that corner," I pointed to the corner left from the bathrooms "you will sit in that corner," I pointed at Jerry and the right corner from the bathrooms, then I pointed at Milton and told him to sit in front of Rudy's office. Kim once again tried to get out of my grip, but I just held her tighter. I sat down on the bench next to Rudy and Ricky, with Kim on my lap "Now. Kim, would you care to explain…?"

"I went to the library to try and get a job, but that's not important. Anyways, I was walking to a table when Jerry pushed me out of the way and the bookshelf fell down. Turns out Eddie thought that the librarian's parrot looked hungry, but Milton said that he just needed more space. Right then Jerry discovered that he is a saint and let him free. The parrot flew away, Jerry ran into the bookshelf, we all became friends, cleaned up the mess and found the parrot joining a family picnic in the park. End of story. See, I had NOTHING to do with it!"

Rudy then got up and stated "This is the stupidest story I've ever heard. Now say sorry, all of you and go home the lesson ended ten minutes ago." With that he went into his office and did god knows what. "Rudy's right this IS the stupidest story ever…" Ricky said with a sigh. Kim got up, went over to Milton and extended her hand "I'm sorry…" He shook "I'm sorry too, it wasn't your fault." She laughed "I wanted to help you up you know, not to shake your hand…" He smiled and she scooped him up. They both turned to Eddie and Jerry and apologized to them too.

Ricky and I changed into our normal clothes and when we walked out of the changing rooms we found Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Kim talking like the whole fight never happened. I just chuckled while shaking my head and drove Kim and Ricky to their house.

Once at home I had dinner with my parents, then showered, brushed my teeth and went to bed.


	28. Dinner at the Brewer

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

The next day after karate practice, which I participated, Jack invited Jason and me to his house. His house is the hugest, most beautiful and cleanest house I've ever seen, not a single mote in the whole house, well that lasted until I saw Jack's bedroom. After that I crossed cleanest off of my list. Clothes, books and empty soda cans lay everywhere. He apologized for the mess and we sat down on his bed and talked. Maybe out of habit, but after a few minutes I started to clean up. They noticed and Jack asked "Kim, what are you doing?" I picked up three books and put them in his bookshelf. Then I turned to him and answered "Something you obviously haven't done in a LOOOOOOOOOONG time." He got up and walked over to me "Kim, you don't n…" he started, but I cut him off "Jack, you did so much for me, so let me at least do this for you. Besides I got used to cleaning and actually enjoy it, it's a good way to clear ones mind." He started to protest, but I cut him off once again "Jack, please… I know you're maybe uncomfortable with it, but I need to do it."

Jason laughed in the background and I gave him a glare "Sorry, it's just, you said it as if your life depended on it…" I rolled my eyes and then focused back on Jack. He looked like he was having an argument with his mind, so I just pushed him back to his bed and pushed him down "Don't worry, I'm happy to do it." With that I started to clean up his room. After about 30 minutes all the clothes were in a basket for dirty laundry, the books were all on the bookshelf and the soda cans were in the bin. Satisfied with my half-done work I sat down next to them and joined their conversation, thinking that maybe I could get a job as a charwoman.

An hour later a beautiful woman, Jack's mum I guess entered his room and was amazed "You cleaned up?" Jack shook his head "Kim did… Oh, mom this is Kim, my girlfriend." I got up from his bed and walked over to her "I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Brewer." I extended my hand for her to shake it, but instead of taking it she pulled me into a hug "Please call me, Annabel. It's so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you!"

When she pulled away from the hug I gave her a smile and said "Thank you." Suddenly her face lit up and she exclaimed excitedly "You and Ricky should stay for dinner!" I didn't know what to say. I mean it was nice, but I didn't want to bother… "I don't know, it's really nice of you, but I don't want to be intrusive…" Jack got up and joined the conversation "That's a great idea, mom. Kim, please! I'm sure Ricky will stay…" he turned to Jason, who just shrugged with a smile on his face "Kim, please, you could never be intrusive! Please, I want my dad to meet you." After a bit of hesitation I finally agreed, so Jason called aunty Jas, while Mrs. Brewer walked down to the kitchen to tell the cook to make more food and to call Jack's dad and inform him that we were staying.

For the next hour we just talked about everything and anything. Suddenly, Jack jumped up from the bed with a grin that made me confused. He then looked at Jason and said "Let's show Kim the music room!" Jason jumped up excitedly and agreed. I was confused, they had a music room? "Why do you have a music room? WHAT is a music room?" They pulled me off of the bed and started to drag me down the stairs, while Jack explained "You see my dad is kind of a… music producer, so we have a room with all kinds of instruments along with a recording booth…" I stared at him in disbelieve.

We made it down the stairs where we run into Jack's mother, who asked us were we were going. "We're going to show Kim our music room." Jack shouted behind his shoulder and then opened the door to a huge room, with dark fallow brown walls, a recording booth and at least 50 musical instruments. My jaw hit the floor and I stared in amazement at all the beautiful musical instruments. Jason and Jack chuckled at my expression, but I didn't care, I walked into the room and looked at every instrument. There were bass guitars, electric guitars, acoustic guitars, keyboards, drums, wind instruments, but what got my attention was the most beautiful black piano I've ever seen, but it's true that I've never seen one for myself.

Jack saw me gawking at the piano, so he pushed me towards it, sat me down and encouraged me to play. "How do you know I can play a piano?" I asked. He let out a laugh and said "Come on Kim you can play practically everything…" Jason nodded in the background. I looked back at the piano and started to play one of my songs.

(Skinny Love-Birdy version)

_Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here  
My my my - my my my  
My my my my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

I could hear the door open and close, but I didn't look up. Instead I closed my eyes and sang with passion.__

_I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My my my - my my my  
My my my my  
Right in the moment this order's tall_

_And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind_

_In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
Because be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines_

_Come on skinny love what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere  
My my my - my my my  
My my my my  
Sullen load is full so slow on the split_

_And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind_

_Now all your love is wasted  
then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges  
And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you? Who will fight?  
And who will fall, far behind?_

_Come on skinny love...  
My my my - my my my  
My my my my_

_My my my - my my my  
My my my my_

"Dad, this, is Kim, my girlfriend." I opened my eyes to see a man with brown hair with a few grey streaks and his eyes wide open. Nervously I stood up and with an unsure smile I stuck out my hand for him to shake "Hello, I'm Kim. It's nice to meet you Mr. Brewer." He didn't move so I let my hand sink to my side. It made me even more uncomfortable and I didn't know what to do, should I leave? I took a step back and Jack noticed my discomfort, so he snapped his fingers in his father's face and said "Dad, what's wrong? You're making her feel uncomfortable, dad, stop it." Only then did he realize what he was doing and his opened mouth started to form into a smile, then he started to laugh. I took another step back, so I was standing next to Jason, who gave me a confused look. Jack put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me, but he looked as confused as Jason and I. "Dad, you're starting to scare me…"

Mr. Brewer stopped laughing, ran to me and picked me up from the ground and spun me around. When he sat me down my eyes were wide open and slowly I started to back off. He realized what he did and started to apologize "I'm sorry Kim. It's nice to meet you too. Kim, you have the most amazing voice I've ever heard. You…" Jack interrupted him "Dad, you're freaking everyone out!" Jack's dad put his hands on my shoulders and I flinched a bit, so he pulled back his hands and Jack put an arm around my waist. Mr. Brewer then started to apologize again "I'm sorry if I scared you. But Kim, you have an amazing voice, you could get really far with such a talent. Kim, please let me help you get famous!"

For a few seconds I was speechless, but then I answered "I… I don't know…" Jason and Jack stared at me in disbelieve and Jason exclaimed "Kim, this is your opportunity! You are awesome and everyone should know it!" I looked from him at Jack, who was smiling at me and then he nodded his head. I sighed and looked at Mr. Brewer and nodded my head "Okay, I'll give it a try…" They cheered and then a smiling Mrs. Brewer entered and told us dinner was ready.

After we were done, Jack's dad wanted to talk to me about things like, since when I sing, who taught me and then we talked about some upcoming charity concert he'll make me perform at. An hour later Jason and I left and I explained everything to aunty Jasmine. She was really excited for me and after a while of Jason, me and her talking, we all went to bed.


	29. Hello and Goodbye

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

The next day I woke up at 9, when the sun shone through the window, right into my face. With a groan I rolled out of bed and dragged myself into the bathroom. I took a quick, refreshing shower, brushed my teeth and hair and changed into a black tank top underneath a grey hoodie that says "PINK" in black and black leggings. Aunty Jasmine brought my stuff from the Harper's house, while I was in the hospital. After I was dressed I put my hair into a messy bun and went downstairs into the kitchen, to be met by aunty making coffee. "Morning." I said and received a smile from her.

I made my way to her and asked shyly "I'm sorry, I'll make breakfast I promise…" She gave me a confused look, set down her cup of coffee and asked "Why would you make breakfast? Why did you apologize?" I looked down and she continued "Kim, what exactly did they make you do? I know they beat you, but you never told me they forced you to do things…" With a heavy sigh I looked her in the eyes "It wasn't that bad, it was like an unpaid job. I was their maid for everything…" She shook her head with a sad expression and gave me a hug. When she pulled away she smiled at me and rubbed my arms up and down "Just sit down and I'll make breakfast… Or you could go wake up Ricky." I nodded.

Slowly I made my way back up the stairs and into the direction of Jason's room. Half way up I saw him run out of his room, with a huge grin on his face "Kim, please close your eyes. I have a surprise." I gave him a confused look and he said "Just do it!" With a roll of my eyes I closed them, but he covered them with his hands anyways, leading me into the direction of his room, I guess. "Could you please tell me what you are doing?" He told me to wait just a few more seconds and I'll find out. I think we arrived at his room and he lead me to his desk chair and sat me down. He uncovered my eyes and asked "Ready?" Still confused I shrugged my shoulders and he turned his laptop, so I could see the screen. Jason was video chatting with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, I recognized immediately although the last time I saw her we were both seven.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, happy tears started to pour down my cheeks and I gave Jason a bone crushing hug. When I pulled away I saw that the person, Jason was video chatting with started to cry as well. I sat back down and whispered "Kelly, I missed you so much! How are you?" She let out a laugh "I missed you, too, Kim. It's been so long, where have you been? Jason didn't want to tell me, he said that you would tell me if you wanted…" I looked at him and gave him a small thankful smile and he nodded his head. With a deep breath I looked back at Kelly and explained it to her. When I was done she cried even harder.

"I'm so sorry!" she said and I smiled. We talked for the next few hours, catching up on each other's lifes, breakfast and lunch long forgotten. At 3 p.m. she had to go and just then did I notice that Jack was there talking to Jason. I joined them and we had a great day together.

~2 weeks later~

The past two weeks, the only things I did was visit Melody in the hospital, hang out with the guys and do karate, write new songs or talk to Jack's dad about my singing. He made me perform in front of his colleagues, who said that I could record a song, they'll play it on the radio and see if people like it. I also somehow managed to get a job as Jack's maid, but he calls it 'my right helping hand'.

I was sleeping peacefully, when suddenly "Kim?" A groan escaped my mouth. "Kimmy?" I rolled over in bed. "KIM!" I shot up into a sitting position "WHAT!?" The person started to laugh and I opened my eyes to see a laughing Jason on my right side. "Kim, if you knew what I was going to tell you, you wouldn't be so mean…" he said seriously. I rolled my eyes "Sorry. Now what was so important that you had to wake me up?" He handed me an envelope. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and reached for the envelope.

"Open it!" he said excitedly. Carefully I opened the white paper envelope and took out four pink-red tickets. Once I realized what these were, my eyes widened and I looked at Jason to see if he was joking. Those tickets were plane tickets to Tennessee! Still in shock I asked "Are these real? Are we really going to Tennessee?" He nodded and with a squeal, I pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He laughed and pulled away "I love you, sister." "I love you, too."

"What? Are you cheating on me with your step-brother?" asked an amused voice. I looked in the direction of the voice to see Jack, leaning against the door frame with a smirk plastered on his face. With a roll of my eyes I asked him "You knew about this?" He nodded and walked to my bed, giving me a kiss on the forehead. With another squeal I pulled them both into an embrace. "Kim, we're leaving in two weeks." I nodded and got out of bed to take a shower, brush my teeth and get changed.

After I was done I ran down stairs to have breakfast with my amazing new family. We talked and had fun, nothing could ruin it. Spoke too soon. We were talking about karate, when I got a phone call. Without looking at the caller ID, I picked up and went into the hallway, so I had some privacy. "Hello?" All I heard were sobs and someone repeating "NO!" over and over again. Suddenly a quivering and sobbing male voice starts to talk "Kim? It's Kurt, I think you should know this, she loved you…" He started to sob harder. I already knew what was coming, but I wouldn't want to believe it. "Melody, she died, cancer won. Ten minutes ago…" Tears started to stream down my face, I fell to my knees and my heart started to pound really hard. "No, NO! YOU"RE LYING! SHE WAS PERFECTLY FINE YESTERDAY! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, NOT AGAIN!" My eyes widened and the phone slid out of my hand and hit the floor.

It happened again! I stumbled to my feet and ran. I could hear Jack, Jason and aunt Jasmine shouting my name, but I didn't stop. I ran out of the house and into the direction of the hospital. It all happened in a blur, I ran into the hospital and into the direction of Melody's room. When I arrived I saw her crying parents holding her pale hands. Her eyes were closed, she was as white as the wall and she wasn't moving. "No, no, no, no, no! NO!" I started to sob and my feet gave away from under me. Before I could hit the ground two strong arms caught me. My eyes traveled up to the person's face to see a concerned Jack. When he saw Melody in the bed, unmoving and pale, tears started to form in his eyes too and he pulled me into a tight hug.

I buried my head into his chest and cried, cried and cried. Sometime in between, Jason and Jasmine arrived too, but I didn't pay attention.

It happened again. Again someone I love left me forever…


	30. Recovery

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Jack's POV

For the next week, Kim barely spoke, barely ate and barely slept. She locked herself in her room and only came out to go to the bathroom or to take a piece of bread to nibble on. She didn't leave the house, not to go to see my dad, because of her sing, not for karate, not for a single second. We all were really worried and wanted to help, but when we tried to talk to her, she would answer with a "I'm fine…" and say nothing more. Yesterday was the funeral, and it wasn't a pretty sight. It didn't help her in any way.

We were sitting in the living room of the Weaver's house, talking about how we could help her, when we heard the beautiful sound of her granny's guitar. The room fell into silence and we listened, but once we realized that she actually started to do something again, to play her guitar at that. Our eyes widened and we ran up the stairs and into her room. She was sitting on her bed, her back facing us, playing a beautiful sound of Bm, G and D.

I could see tears forming in Mrs. Weaver's eyes and couldn't help, but shed a tear as well. Ricky pulled his mother into a hug and only then did Kim turn around and looked at us with tears in her eyes. She gave me a sad smile and put away her guitar. I was a bit disappointed that she stopped playing, it really was a beautiful sound, but I was glad that she actually smiled. Mrs. Weaver sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Ricky and I stood in front of them, watching the whole thing. Kim started to cry silently and Mrs. Weaver comforted her.

After a few minutes Mrs. Weaver went to make dinner and left us alone. Ricky and I sat down, me to her right and Ricky to her left. I held her hand our finger intertwined and her head rested on Ricky's shoulder, neither of us saying anything. After a while Ricky broke the silence "Are you okay? Kelly's been asking about you. She's worried and so are we…" She smiled a bit and put her arms around our shoulder, pulling us into a hug "I love you guys. I'm fine I just needed some time and I'm sorry for wasting your days with worrying…"

Ricky face palmed "Kim, stop apologizing for, like EVERYTHING! There's nothing you should be sorry for." She didn't move for a while, but then pulled away from the hug. Ricky stood up "I'm going to call Kelly and tell her that you're recovering, if you want after dinner you could talk to her…" Kim nodded and Ricky left the room. Kim leaned against me and I put my arms around her "What was the song you were playing, it was beautiful…" She smiled "Thanks. Just a song I thought about after the… funeral." Her voice cracked a little, but she didn't start crying again. She took her guitar and started to play the song…

(Say Something-A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera)

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... I'm feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I... will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

It was beautiful and I wanted to cry, but held back the tears for her sake. I didn't want her to start crying as well. "It's beautiful, just like you…" She couldn't help it and smiled, looked me in the eyes and we leaned in. Before our lips met she whispered "I love you." With that I crashed my lips into hers.

**I'm sorry, but I have no time to write right now. Tomorrow at 4 a.m. we're flying to Greece and I was in the hospital for the past few days, so I didn't have time to write. They didn't want to let me at first, but eventually agreed, so I'm really happy and I wanted to write this quickly. It's 11 a.m. here in Europe right now and it takes an hour to get to the airport in Vienna. I won't be able to update till September…**


	31. Tennessee

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

We rode down the faulty road in a rented navy blue Toyota. Just a few more minutes and we'll arrive at my family's old farm house. I'm sitting in the backseat next to Jack who was holding my hand, looking out the window watching the world pass by, with old memories popping into my mind. A small, sad smile crept onto my lips and I slightly squeezed Jack's hand, which made him look at me. I looked at him as well and he gave me a smile. He then pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. For the rest of the drive I was leaning against him, with my eyes closed and his arms around my waist.

Suddenly the car slowed down until it stopped completely, and I realized that we arrived. Immediately my eyes shot open and I jumped out of the car. Once I looked around the all too familiar land, a giant smile appeared on my lips and one single happy tear ran down my cheek. I looked back at Jasmine, Jason and Jack only to see them smiling at me with Jack leaning against the car and Jason with his arm resting on his mother's shoulder. Without hesitation I turned towards the house, which was about 200 feet away, considering that our farm is rather large, maybe like one and a half football fields, and sprinted towards it.

I ran down the long path past the grain and corn fields, a rectangle of dirt and weed that once was the vegetable garden and the old white house, my family's old house and towards the barn and the horse field and stable. Everything was deserted and old, but it was the most beautiful sight for me. When I arrived at the horse field that was surrounded with an old split rail fence, I climbed over the old wood that slightly bent under my weight and walked through grass that was now reaching my waist, leaving a path of trampled grass.

Once in the middle of the field I made a 360 degrees turn and remembered all the times I spent here with my family riding horses. Or the time I tried to teach Kelly horse riding, her horse got scared and reared and Kelly fell of breaking her arm. I tried to cover my face and the horse mistakenly stepped on my leg breaking it. But after that incident Kelly became one of the best horse riders under 15 in Tennessee. I lay down on the soft grass and looked into the sky, smiling with one single tear running down my cheek.

After I don't know how long someone walked to my side and sat down next to me on the grass. I opened my eyes to see a smiling Jason. "Old memories?" he asked and I nodded in response. With a sigh I sat up and looked him in the eye. "Are you okay?" Again I nodded and smiled at him. He grinned at me, stood up and reached out his hands to help stand me up, which I took after a second. Jason put his arm around my shoulder and we started to walk towards the house "Someone's here to see you…" I stopped and looked at him confused. Who would come to see me? Kelly's at her grandmother's in Nashville and that's a few miles away, so I have no idea who would possibly be here to see me.

His grin got bigger and he started to drag me towards the house "Come on, this someone is really eager to see you!" I rolled my eyes, but followed anyways. When we arrived at the front door to my house I put my hand on the doorknob, but didn't open the door, I hesitated. After all this house holds most of the memories of my family, all photos, furniture and other stuff that has connection with my parents and other family members. Jason gave me a reassuring smile and rubbed my back "It's fine, I know it's hard." I smiled a thankful smile, took in a deep breath and opened the door.

Immediately all memories hit me like a brick. The whole family sitting in the kitchen singing Backwards by Rascal Flatts. Gale, David and me chasing a hen around the house, with Leo screaming at us to be careful. Jason and I in the living room, practicing for karate and breaking mom's vase in the process. Dad and I sitting sheepishly on the couch, while my mom was scowling us, because we sat on the couch in clothes covered in grease and oil from when we were repairing the dirt bikes. Jason, Kelly, Katy, the guys and I having a food fight in the kitchen. Grandma and Finn tea… I got snapped out of my thoughts by someone screaming my name "KIM!"

Before I knew what was happening about six people threw themselves at me and enveloped me in a group hug. I was confused, but hugged back. When these people pulled away I got a better look at them and my eyes widened in shock. In front of me were now grown up Katy, Charles, Malcolm, David, Gale and Kelly. "Holy Mary mother of Jesus!" I squealed and pulled them into another hug "How? I thought… And you were… Kelly, your grandmother… WHAT!?" Everyone in the room laughed and tears streamed down my face, happy tears. We calmed down and they explained everything to me.

Kelly came back from her grandmother's right after she found out I was coming, Malcolm and Charles were going to school here, Katy, Malcolm's girlfriend still lives here with her mother, but is visiting her dad in New York every month, David lives in Alaska now, but decided to come and visit when he found out I was coming and Gale comes every summer to spend some time in his hometown.

The rest of the day we spent talking about each other and of course I introduced them to Jack. Now that I think about it, Jack is the reason I'm alive, he's the reason Jason found me and he's the reason I'm the luckiest person in the world. Although my past isn't really a fairytale, I'm sure the future is going to be the life I always dreamt of. All because of Jack…

**Thank you for all your support, it means a lot! I just wanted to say that I'm fine, I just had problems with my ear again and they had to operate it or I could get deaf, that's the reason I was in the hospital. Plus I wanted to say that this isn't the last chapter there will be a few more maybe two or three, it depends…**


	32. I love you

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

Kim's POV

"No! We just got here, we can't leave again!" I pleaded. The week went by faster than I thought, it's horrible. At least I got to sing that song to my family… "Kim, I know you want to stay, but school starts soon and we can't stay…" I wanted to nod, but Kelly joined our conversation cutting me off "She could stay with me… We could go to school together, just like old times." Jack and I stared at her and at the same time I cried a Yes he said No.

Both of our eyes widened and he looked a bit hurt "You would want to stay, without us?" Now that I thought about it, it was a bit selfish. I looked down and mumbled "I'm sorry, but this is my home…" All in all that's how we got into our first argument as a couple…

We screamed at each other, I cried and before he stormed out of the room with a furious expression, I could see a tear in the corner of his eye. After that I broke down crying hysterically, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. This was my home. This place held all my memories, all the good times. They gave me the plane ticket in case I changed my mind, but I didn't think I would, so I said goodbye to a sad aunty Jasmine and a disappointed Jason, and shyly waved at Jack. I watched them pull out of the drive way and take off into the direction of the airport, then I broke down crying again.

"You okay?" I looked up to see Kelly. With a deep breath I wiped away the tears and got up. I hate love. It's so complicated you could get a heart attack. Heart attack…I got my guitar and a notebook and wrote a new song. Kelly watched me the whole time "Can I hear it?" she finally asked. I wasn't done yet, but sang anyways…

(Heart Attack by Demi Lovato)

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

I started to miss Jack, Jason and Jasmine more and more…

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed

I couldn't sing anymore. I jumped up and saw a smiling Kelly "You can't stay… You miss them already, you miss him…" I nodded and she handed me the plane ticket "I called a cab and don't worry about your luggage, we're going to send it to you as soon as possible." I gave her a huge hug and then heard the cab driver honk. Kelly handed me my wallet and with an 'I love you and I'm going to miss you!' I ran straight to the cab. "The airport please!" He nodded and took off. We were just about five minutes away from the airport, when we got into traffic.

I couldn't stay still, what if I'm going to miss the plane… "Excuse me, sir? How long are we going to wait?" He answered straight away "About two hours, there's an overturned lorry. That guy was transferring pigs, it's all on the road." My eyes widened "Thank you." I handed him fifty dollars and opened the door. I can't wait that long.

I ran. I ran past honking cars and into the direction of the airport, I can't miss the flight. The bad thing was, the only thing I wore were flip flop, because before they left we were by the lake, my pencil case is in. Quickly I took them off and threw them to the side of the road. Now small pieces of glass and gravel were cutting my foot soles, but at least I can't drill my ankle.

Some random guys were screaming at me, but I didn't stop or turn around, I just ran as fast as I could.

Jack's POV

We were sitting in a café on the airport, not saying anything. Everyone was pretty upset that Kim won't return with us. I was hurt, but I knew why she did it. I understood. Suddenly the waitress turned up the volume of the TV hanging in the corner on a wall. "…pigs are everywhere. People are waiting impatiently till they clean it up. We have information that the driver is in the hospital with minor head injuries…" Suddenly someone ran full speed behind the reporter, not looking around. Immediately the cameraman lost interest in the reporter's words and filmed that person. It was a barefoot girl. She looked for a way past the see of dead, bloody pigs, but couldn't find it. So she climbed onto the overturned truck and jumped down at the other side. Policeman tried to stop her, but she didn't turn around, she just ran.

I turned my head away from the TV, thinking, that that girl looked exactly like… Kim. I miss her so much. I took a gulp from my coke when Ricky asked "That girl, did she look like Kim or was it my imagination?" I shrugged and Mrs. Weaver said that it was just his imagination. Ten minutes later we were done with our drinks and could board the plane. We took all our things and slowly made our way towards the gate.

Finally it was our turn to show them the tickets, when I heard someone call my name. I turned around, but saw no one. Ricky and his mother were looking around as well, but there really was no one. We handed the woman our tickets, when I heard it again, this time it was closer. I looked around confused and that's when I saw her, the most beautiful girl in the world. Kim. She was running towards us, barefoot. So it was her.

I dropped my bags and ran towards her. When we finally met she threw her arms around me and I hugged her "Jack, I'm so, so, so sorry! Please forgive me, I love you so much Jack. So, so much!" I pulled away from the hug and saw that tears were streaming down her face. I wiped them away with my thumb and kissed her forehead, pulling her into another hug "No, I'm sorry. I love you too!"

It felt so good to hold her like this, but when she mumbled those words, my world brightened up "I'm coming with you, I can't leave you!" And we kissed.

"You're coming with us? That's awesome!" I'm going to kill Ricky… We pulled away and she nodded. Mrs. Weaver then added with a giant smile on her lips "If we're going to just stand here, we'll miss the plane, so…" We nodded, I put an protective arm around her waist and together we got on the plane. Although we were separated for just an hour, it felt like years.

Finally I have my beauty back…

**I know it's short and terrible, but I tried, also there's going to be one last chapter… Maybe even today, it depends. It was my mother's birthday and family's coming over to celebrate. **


	33. Princess

I don't own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story!

~5 years later~

Jack's POV

"AAAAHH!" That, was Kim. I can't stand to see her like this, in pain, when I can't do anything to stop it, but to stand by her side and comfort her. "It's going to be okay, Kim, just hold on a bit." I held her hand and she squeezed it. "Jack, do you love me?" I nodded without hesitation and before I could say anything she continued "Could you do something for me?" She was breathing hard and tears were streaming down her beautiful face. "Anything!" She nodded and looked at me with a serious expression "Please take over! I can't do this, I CAAAAAAAHHHHN'T!"

I winced, when she squeezed my hand. With my free hand I scratched the back of my neck "Well, anything, but that. First of all, giving birth isn't really on my list of things I want to do before I die, and second of all this is a girl thing…" She let out another scream.

We were waiting for the doctor to finally arrive. "Okay, calm down, Kim. Take deep breaths… Imagine it's like when you get kicked in karate, I think that's the same…" HUGE mistake, she punched my member. I bent over in pain, tears formed in the corners of my eyes and I said in a high pitched voice "I love you too, Kim…" She let out another scream "Idiot… Where's the damn doctor!?" As if on cue the doctor walked in with a smile "First child?"

I nodded still bent in pain from the punch. "Underestimated the pain?" he asked sympathetically and again I nodded. He laughed and clapped his hands together "Well, then let's begin…"

….

An agonizing hour later I heard the baby's crying. In the doctor's hands there was a small, bloody body of my beautiful baby. He handed it to the nurse who took it and washed it, then put it into a pink blanket and handed it to Kim with a smile "Congratulations, you're now parents of a daughter…" Kim took the child into her arms and started to cry. I couldn't help it and started to cry as well. I kissed Kim's hand, then forehead and then my daughter's small head. She was so beautiful… just like her mother.

We were looking at her for a few minutes in silence, but then I broke it "She's beautiful, just like you…" Kim looked at me and kissed me "I love you." "I love you too." We looked back at our little princess. "What are we going to name her?" Kim asked out of nowhere. I thought for a bit and then I got an idea "How about Melody…?" She looked at me with a single tear in her eye "That's an awesome name, Jack, I love you…" With that she yawned and the nurse took our little Melody for some check-ups.

I kissed Kim's head "You should rest, super star, I'm sure your fans will want to see their idol and her beautiful baby rested and beautiful as always…" She laughed lightly and kissed me "I don't know what I would do without you, Jack. I love you, forever and always." "I love you, too, princess." But she was already asleep.


End file.
